The Old Pirate days
by Nexanda
Summary: Arthur, a ruthless pirate, the owner of the seven seas, no one dares to speak up against him... Until today... Sumt will be included. UKUS.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alfred sighed from the ally way. He was a well known criminal in the town and it was too risky to go out while the army were about but he knew that the famous pirate within the criminal circle was going to be docking in today and as he saw the pirate go pass the ally he couldn't help but grin. "That's him" He whispered to himself and watched his next target go past the ally. He watched the feathered cap, blonde haired pirate pass as he sneaked out of the ally and followed him though the town. Everything about his look and stare looked so serious and intense; he couldn't help but follow the man. Once they got to an open plain back to the docks he crept up to the pirate silently and let his hand sneak into the pocket and reaching for a pocket watch.

It had been quite a rough journey. His ship had to battle against a bunch of Spanish pirates and he had actually lost some men. Who would care, no one did, and they were all criminals anyway. Eventually the government would come to thank him for getting rid of all of them. He couldn't have been happier though when they ship had finally docked. He left the ship to explore the old town again. Arthur would go to the market and try to get himself some food, and then he would probably go to the pub after he had gone to check on his ship. His plans got disturbed though when he felt someone sneak in his pockets. "Don't you dare!" he yelled loudly before he grabbed the arm and smacked the thief onto the ground. "Who are you?" he spat at the potential crew member.

Alfred grunted as he was thrown to the floor. He growled but was slightly winded as he wasn't expecting the captain to be quite so quick with his reflexes. Alfred turned his head as much as he could before spitting up in the eye of the pirate. "Why should I tell you? You don't care nor will you ever care so just get the fuck off me" He growled out as he arched his back to try and buck the other one off him.

After the other had spit he tightened his grip on him, making the other wince in pain. "Let me explain you something about this world. You always answer when a captain asks you something. You always stay polite when a captain asks you something. You do not steal from the captain, unless you want to die. And you most definitely don't spit in the captain's eye" he growled at the other. "So I'll ask you again. Who are you? To think that you can rob one of the most well known pirates, if not the most known, from the world"

Alfred growled out a little more before signing and decided to give in a fake name, it's not like he would know of a street rat like him anyway. "Billy Eagle" He stated and looked up at the captain and wondered if it would work. And he knew of Arthur Kirkland, everyone had and most feared even if it didn't show it on the outside he knew people were afraid because they were moving on like nothing was happening and at the fact that people were avoiding the area.

He tightened his grip even more and leaned closer to the other. "Don't lie to me" he spat softly in his ear. "You didn't think you could fool me like that, did you? I didn't become a captain without having to bite in the dust first. I can recognize a lie. And you're telling one. So now. Tell me your real name, or you won't be able of using this arm any more. In the mean time he shot angry glares at people who stared at them, suggesting to them that that would better move on if they liked their lives. "So… Do you already remember your name?"

Alfred growled and thought for a moment before giving in as the pirate pressed harder against his arm. "Alright! Alright! I give!" He admitted and hoped his arm wasn't dead or broken yet. He whispered it out in the hopes the guards weren't around. "Alfred… Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur was surprised. "You are that thief? Hmm, I thought you would have been more…manly" he said with a grin as he got off the other. "What are you doing in a harbour like this? Don't you know that there are guards everywhere? This lame joke might cost you your life" he roughly grabbed the other's collar and held their faces close. "But I might not hand you over to them just yet." Pulling the other by his collar he went to his ship. "Become a member of my crew and I won't kill you" he said, laughing cheekily. Alfred was a fine young lad. He might become of use to him.

From the moment Arthur had got off him he continued to struggled against the pirate and it seemed to of got him nowhere. He hissed at the pirate and a roll to the eyes at the lame joke before spitting at the pirate again with a wide grin. "I'll be a member of your crew when I die. I've always been on the land and I won't leave my land to be with english scum like you" He states finally and happily then punched Arthur in the face leaving a bright red mark.

Arthur grabbed his knife and yanked him closer, holding his hair. He put the knife against Alfred's throat. "Didn't I just say something about spitting in the captain's face?" he whispered in his ear, ignoring all the weird looks they got. "But I think your offer was very reasonable. I could take your dead body along" he said, grinning again.

"Well I obviously did not hear" Alfred replied with a sharp intake as Arthur pulled on his hair. He tried to keep his breathing under control and looked around to find an exit hopefully but found none. He shivered as he felt Arthur's breath on his cold ear but glaring back at the captain. "What use is my dead body on a ship? Not like I can do anything that way" He stated before swallowing hard, even sweating a little.

Grinning he leant forward. "Using it as shark bait in case one of my crew members disobeyed. Or I could use it to feed the crew with. Those man are hungry, they'll eat anything. But I thought it might be more pleasurable for you if you could still move. You're scared of this knife, aren't you? That's good, most of my crew isn't, and you still have your humanity. I'll take you aboard and you won't refuse. You're left to die here with all these guards. I'm doing you a favour" he let his blade drop and yanked the other along on the gangway.

"For fuck sake!" He yelled and tried to move against Arthur only to find the other was still stronger and help more power over him. He would have his own back for sure on this man and he would make the pirate pay for this. "I'll live longer on shore then at sea with you, you filthy pirate. Just let me go and everything will be fucking fine!" He yelled and tried to grasp anything in hope to make the pirate kneel before him.

Arthur stopped walking on the middle of the gangway. He yanked the other back by his hair again. "I would like to see about that. "He whispered in his ear. The oh so full gangway now was completely empty except for them. Everyone around them was looking in horror as he pulled Alfred to the edge. "You'll live longer on land? Let's see what I can do about that. I can drop you over the edge, so you'll drown. I could call out to your enemies, so they'll beat you up. I can call out for the guards, who'll make sure you'll pay the community back. Or I can take you aboard my ship and you'll live longer than five minutes. Don't worry I'll treat you better than the others". He yanked the other along and smiled as Alfred didn't refuse any more.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I'll join! Just fucking let go of me damn it!" He yelled and growled but rubbed his head as Arthur finally loosened his grip a little. "Arugh!" He yelled as Arthur continued to pull at him. "Put me on a leash or something! Anything besides yanking my hair please!" He asked loudly not caring about the public or anyone else for that matter he just hoped he wouldn't have a huge bald patch in the middle of his head.

Loosening his grip, he pulled the other along to the captain's quarters. He roughly pushed the other inside and grinned at him. "Now listen lad" he said he pushed the other up against the door. "I like your face, so I'll do you a favour. You can stay in my quarters and you won't refuse, unless, like before, you want to die. Though you would be happier to stay here. My cook will cook for you and you don't have the constant risk of dying" he leant close to the other's face. "What do you say?"

Alfred continued to try and get out of Arthur's grip and at this rate his clothes would be nothing more than pieces of shreds. How he hated this man already but he couldn't help what we going to happen next. He had always done it in the past and if we were going to die, he was going to die for being free and doing what he wanted to do, not because some dumb pirate made him too. Unlike others he had spirit and guts which made up for his lack of brains.  
>He spat Arthur in the face and kneed him in the nuts as hard as he could. "Break me first" He stated. "I'd rather be your lap dog with a broken soul then to give up my freedom willingly."<p>

Arthur growled loud when the other kneed him. He sank through his knees and looked up at the other with a grin. "Too bad we already left the harbour" he spat with a grin. When the pain had lessened he stood up again and wiped his face clean. He slammed the other's face against the door and held his arm on his back again. "And. don't. spit. in. my. face." he breathed slowly in his ear."Or you'll be shark bait anyway. Or… my lap bitch"

Alfred growled and tried to look to Arthur and he licked the blood that ran down his lip as he was slammed against it. "I'll spit in your face when I can, and I will till you break me which will be never" He growled and squirmed around in hopes catching Arthur again somewhere.

"Fine" he grabbed the other's arm and opened the door. He pushed the other ahead of him until they had reached the main deck. He yanked the other to starboard and forced him to look. "Do you see that town? That was your home. You won't be coming back for a while so you better say goodbye to it" A grin spread over his face as the other realized they had really left. "And you better not try to get away from this ship. We don't have any sloops any more, lost them during a battle against the French" He sighed and pulled the other along down into the heart of the ship. "You'll be staying here until you apologize. I pray for you to not catch scurvy" he added with a sarcastic smile as he threw the other onto the wood. "Steersman, sat sail for the Caribbean, I can use some sun!" he yelled as he walked back to the deck.

Alfred didn't know wither to grin at leaving his home or growling because Arthur was forcing him to look at it. He then looked around before growling and getting up and looking over the crew members. He immediately sat down and ignored everyone who was on the ship knowing if he didn't speak, he wouldn't gain any enemies. He glared up at the captain known he could see him and the fact that the captain was so full of himself.

A few days later Arthur barged into the sick-bay. "Alfred! My lad, I heard you caught scurvy! How did you do that? Oh, I know, you didn't eat properly now did you" he yelled loudly through the sick bay. He stamped his way to Alfred's bed and held in orange above his head. "I hope those bruises aren't from fighting. I want to be the only one to mark you. Are you sure you still don't want to come to captain's quarters. We have oranges". Throwing the one he was holding up and down he smiled triumphantly at Alfred. Soon the orange was ripped on parts and Arthur squeezed the juice into Alfred's mouth. "You want it?" he asked while grinning.

Alfred groaned as the captain barged into the sick bay. He was happily sleeping before the fucking Kirkland bounded into the bay like he knew everything. So what if he caught scurvy? He would be fine! And the bruises and cuts were nothing serious. Still on his first day some of the crew members jumped on him because he was doing nothing, not because he didn't want too but just because he didn't know how the ship worked and what he had to do. And so he ended up in the sick bay and happily alone before _he_ came in. Alfred almost chocked as the orange juice was forced down him but he still swallowed it and spat in the captains face again as he kept to his word. "I'm fucking sure now leave me be. I was fucking sleeping." He stated as he battered the captain's face away and turned over on the bed.

At the spit in his face again he squeezed the remaining juice in Alfred's eyes. "My bad lad, I didn't hear you there" he yanked the other up by his arm. "This lad is coming to my quarters, I'll take care of him" he yelled at one of the 'doctors' as he pulled Alfred to the main deck and back to the captain's quarters. "Do you want to wash your eyes?" he asked as he dumped the other in the corner of his room and tied his wrist to a bar. "You're going to stay here for my entertainment. Isn't that glorious?" He yanked the other up when he was finished with tying him. "Hmm, did I just hear something crack in your shoulder? I'm not sure~. Listen to me anyway. I can't afford you to die. You'll stay here and I don't care whether you try to starve yourself. IN the end they all give in." He threw Alfred back into the corner and a small smirk played across his face when he heard the other wince. "'Till I break you" he stated before leaving the man alone.

Alfred let out something close to a scream but not quiet before he tried to get to juice out of his stinging eyes desperately even as he was being yanked upstairs. He knew the other man was mocking him as he got asked if he wanted to wash his eyes but he could help but nod slightly at the question before tears came to his eyes as he tried to see what he was being tight too. He tried to struggle as he was tired to it but found it only tight it tighter around his wrists. He then started to scream as his shoulder was snapped back into a painful position but it wasn't broken, even he knew that but it was at such a angle he knew it would cause him pain till it was dull. He got up to his knees after being shoved into the corner and glared up at the captain. He sighed and continued to let tears fall in hopes it would clean his eyes but he knew he would have to keep strong in order to keep his freedom… but he knew he would only last a few days before he would be dehydrated and his stomach growling loudly for food.  
>It was only two weeks later did he finally give in. "A-Arthur... I give… I give…" He whimpered out as the captain was map charting… there was only so much a human could take and the captain was no human…<p>

Arthur turned around with a grin on his face. He walked over to Alfred and held his face close. "I told you would join my crew whether you wanted it or not". He untied the man and frowned as he fell to the ground. Quickly he ordered a good meal to be prepared for him. Arthur lifted the man and he walked to his desk to sit down. He shoved the maps away to make room for the food after he had put Alfred on his lap. "In a few moments you will get a proper meal, but try not to eat too much as it'll kill you" Soon the food was brought in and he smiled when he saw Alfred's reaction at the food. The other kept sitting on his lap as he was clearly enjoying it. Arthur snatched a piece of meat away and nibbled slowly at it, grinning.

Well here is my newest story, please do, review; it helps me a lot to see what people think of my Story! The more I get the quicker I will get the next one done, I have planned 3 chapters out. I know I should be working on the ' The land of Spade and Stars' But my partner has gone on a hiatus and she didn't say how long but as soon as she returns we will resume writing and continue on with that story!

* * *

><p>Well here is my newest story, please do, review; it helps me a lot to see what people think of my Story! The more I get the quicker I will get the next one done, I have planned 3 chapters out. I know I should be working on the ' The land of Spade and Stars' But my partner has gone on a hiatus and she didn't say how long but as soon as she returns we will resume writing and continue on with that story!<p>

Thanks for reading!

Nexanda.


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred panting and moaned a little as his arms were finally able to relax and not be in any pain. Alfred dumbly nodded be trying to lick his dry lips and smiled at all the food… His eyes' widened before he went straight for the fruits before tucking into the meat and moaning at the taste. "Thank you..." He whimpered after swallowing. "T-Thank you so much Arthur" He whispered again before eating as much as he thought he could hand which in fact wasn't a lot.

Arthur might not want to admit it, but hearing the other moan like that turned him on slightly. He shifted a little so the other wouldn't be rubbing over his member any more and quickly called out for the remaining food to be taken away. "So how does it feel to be a member of my crew?" he asked with a grin as he turned the other around, making sure he was facing him. He felt like teasing the other for a bit and lifted whatever was left of his shirt. "My, my, look at that you can almost see your rib cage coming through" he said with a grin as he let the piece of meat he was eating slide over it. "That doesn't look way too healthy, but I'm sure you'll be up and running in no time. Though I don't want you to be a part of my normal crew. You're special" he stated before he let his tongue trace over trail the meat had left.

"I-I don't know…" He mumbled but refused the urge to spit in the man's face. After all… he did just feed him a grand meal even after suffering before it hit him. He didn't really hear the captain comment about the ribs but he did squirm slightly as he lifted his shirt. He couldn't help but shiver as the hot and moist tongue ran over him though. "S-Special?" he questioned and tried not to look at his captain in the eyes.

When he was done licking the trial he looked up at the other. "Yes, Jones, you're special" He shifted his weight again and casually picked him up again. "I know how you're going to thank me for this meal. And I promise you won't run the risk of dying, if you do it good that is". He lay Alfred down on his bed and he grinned at him. He snatched the piece of meat he was eating from the floor and held it above Alfred. "Are you still hungry, lad?" he whispered as he leaned over the other in a rather suggestive pose.

Alfred almost clung to Arthur as he was picked up but relaxed a little more as he was gently placed down on the bed. He listened carefully to the captain's words and he knew what he was, but didn't dare to not play along with the Captain's game because he learned Arthur could easily break his bones or make him starve if he wanted it to happen so instead he nodded p at the captain's question and leaned up to bite at the meat hopefully as he stomach growled loudly.

Arthur forced himself not to smirk, but he couldn't refuse when he saw Alfred lean up for the food. He sat down on Alfred and rubbed him softly. "I think you're still too weak to be really doing something, but I'll make sure to feed you proper now" He rubbed himself against the other and chuckled when he heard the other moan. "You like this, Jones?" he asked with a grin as he forced himself down a little harder. "Too bad you didn't give in earlier, than you would have been healthier and we could actually have done something" he sighed and lay down next to the other. He glanced at Alfred's crotch and let his hand slide over his erection. "I seem to turn you on" he stated with a grin. His hand slid into his trousers and softly started to rub his member.

Part of it was true, after all, he did moan as the one above him was grounding into him he did get slightly excited and moan under him. But when the other said that he had turned him one he couldn't help but refuse. "You do not!" He stated and tried to move out from Arthur grip. "J-Just let me go!" He asked as he was able to flee from the bed and away from Arthur to the other side of the room and panicking slightly. He didn't want to be Arthur's pet but he knew he had to be but tried to avoid the problem for as long as possible in his week state. "W-Why did you bring me here? To be your bitch?" He asked pathetically.

Arthur stood up; he wasn't amused by the other behaviour. For fuck's sake, he had just saved his life. Of course he was the one who had brought him so close to death, but that didn't matter. When he was standing close to the other he slammed his face against the wall, again and grabbed him by his collar. He listened to what the other had to say and when he was done he tightened the grip on his collar."In case you haven't noticed, lad. You are a complete insane idiot. You do not know anything about the real world. You wouldn't think you would survive long on stealing didn't you? Not when you make mistakes like the one you made on the first day we met. I did you a favour by taking you aboard because I couldn't risk your face to get wasted like that. Also you are an idiot when it is about ships. Did you really think that even if you kept quiet my crew wouldn't fight you? God you're so naive." He closely monitored the other's face when he said all those thinks and he felt guilt creep over his spine when he saw the other was on the edge of tears. He pressed his face against Alfred's and whispered. "I saved your life that day, Jones. You could start to show some respect for that"

"I survived 22 years on stealing! I had a home and everything! And I was really healthy before you took me away from my home…" He muttered as he answered back to the Captain. His soul hadn't been completely broke which was why he was acting up. "And on the day I met you was the first mistake in 10 years…" He muttered on sourly before sniffing his emotions and body was weak and he knew it but his soul had a little fighting power but still, he was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that he was no longer a free soul but one of completely submission and failure. "And I never needed to know about ships because I was never going to get on one." He stated before relaxing against Arthur and glaring hard at him. "You'll get respect when you've earned it of me" He stated before grinning and looking down to spit on his shoes… it was an improvement to the face and at least some of his old self was coming back as the food sat well on his stomach.

"Fine git, whatever you want git!" He released his grip on the other and before he could do anything, punched him in his stomach. He laughed when the other fell down to the ground and he couldn't help but to kick him with his dirty shoe. He yanked the other along by his hair again and threw him back into his corner. A grin spread across his face when he saw he had actually pulled out some of Alfred's hairs. He bent over and tied up again, a lot tighter than the previous time. He grabbed his sword and held it against Alfred's chin. "Even if you don't want to I'll make you submit to me. Even if I have to break you mentally, or physically, you shall be mine. And I don't care whether it's tomorrow or next year. You. will. submit. "

Alfred kneed over as he was kneed in the stomach and it let him winded but cough a bit of blood up as his lungs were starving for air. He cried out loudly as he was yanked by his hair and as his wrists and arms were tied back to the pole in an uncomfortable angle. He looked up with misty eyes up at the captain as the sword was placed at his chin. "You'll have to break me mentally if you want to use me" He spat and sighed before he tried to look away.

"I will" he said with a grin. His plan was simple. The last time it took Alfred 2 weeks to snap, but in those 2 weeks Arthur had still often paid attention to him. The next 2 weeks he wouldn't. He would completely ignore that git until he would beg the other and give him his life. "I have all the patience of the world" He let his blade trust in to Alfred's chin a little so a tiny drop of blood fell onto his clothes before he went back to his maps, grinning widely.

Alfred sighed and turned his back on Arthur as he knew he going to be alone for a while. He thought about many things as he was waiting in that corner. He thought about Arthur and his life, food and drink. He sighed a month later as he knew was sickly under weight. His ribs were the easily seen, his arms and legs were almost as thin as bone and his skin was rather white. He fell back on his arms and looked up bleakly and wondered if he would die here. He thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad being art of Arthur's crew… He felt to sleep for a few moments as a crew member entered.

"Captain your food… but are you sure you do not want to feed the blond? He could die soon…" He asked worriedly and looked to Alfred as he placed the food down on the desk in front of Arthur.

Arthur jumped up and slammed his hand on his desk. "How many times have I told you not to worry about that lad, Bonnefoy?" he yelled, annoyed. "I will feed him if he's on the edge of dying! Not when he could die soon! Now leave" He looked at Alfred as soon as the other had left. Why did he even allow the Frenchman on board? H could only mess things up. But his cooking was good, he had to admit. He glared at Alfred and ripped of a piece of meat. He aimed and then threw it against Alfred's head. He grinned when he saw him eat it so quickly, but he kept quiet. Alfred would break soon enough, as long as no one spoke to him.

A week later and Alfred broke. He had had enough, he needed food and water soon or he knew he would die. He silently crept over to Arthur as he was sleeping and leaned up to nuzzle into Arthur's shoulder and hand. "F-Food" He rasped out. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll be good… I promise captain" He rasped out in the middle of the night and continued to nuzzle into Arthur's hand.

Arthur woke up hearing the pleasant surprise. He slowly got up and held the other close for a moment. When the other was done nuzzling he picked him up. It went even easier than the last time and he carried him to the galley. "If you really promise to be a good boy you'll live". He put the other down on a table. He was glad Alfred had confessed in the middle of the night or otherwise he would have to explain himself to Bonnefoy, and that was the last thing he wanted. He collected some food and brought it to Alfred. "Like the last time. Don't eat too much. Start with the fruits, I'll wait until you're done" He watched the other eat and felt proud. He had finally forced Alfred into giving in. And they both knew that if Alfred would refuse again he would repeat this process countless times.

Alfred sadly clung to Arthur as he was being carried to the galley. "I-I will captain… I will Mr. Kirkland…" He whispered in reply to Arthur's statement. He knew it was useless to struggle now and he hated the fact he was now a trapped bird at sea with nowhere to run. He happily sat and waited for Arthur to get the food before slowly eating a few pieces. He smiled and licked his lips and looked around for a drink. "C-Captain… may I please… have something to drink?" He asked hopefully before eating an apple slowly.

Arthur looked at his prey, grinning widely as he had finally caught it. "I'm afraid all we have left is alcohol". He searched through some cabinets, but didn't find water or anything off the like. "But I know you can't refuse" he handed Alfred a mug with beer in it and grinned widely. "Tell me if you want more"

Alfred looked worriedly at the ale. "W-Won't I be worst with this? W-Won't I be sick?" He looked up worried at Arthur before continuing with the fruit before finishing and looking in the mug of ale.

Arthur grinned cheekily. "Even if you get sick I'll take care of you. You're mine now; I don't want you to die. But eat the fruit in that case." He took the ale and quickly shoved it down his own throat. He sighed and soon picked up the other again, carrying him back to his quarters. He had also token some extra fruit, just in case. He lay Alfred down in his bed and quickly lay down next to him. "I saved your life, you better not try this again"

"I-I won't… I don't like being like this…" He mumbles and cuddled into Arthur. "T-Thank you… for feeding me and for not letting me died…" He whispered and yawned as he cuddled into Arthur.

Arthur grinned satisfactory and wrapped one arm around the fragile body. "You're welcome". Arthur didn't sleep that night. He was actually worried about the other, but he would fix him and Alfred would be his. When the first rays of sunlight entered his quarter he shook Alfred awake. "Jones I have to go check on the main deck and tell the steersman where to head to. You'll stay here and I'll lock the door. Eat some fruit while I'm gone. It's going to shift soon"

Alfred nodded as he was awoken that morning and sat up and doing as he was told. He reached out for the fruit and eating them as he looked up to Arthur for some sort of approval. "Got… a good nights sleep?" He asked quietly wondering if he was allowed to speak or not.

"No. But that doesn't matter, I'll be right back" He left his quarters and locked the door. He ignored Bonnefoy's questions about missing food and ordered him to prepare 2 meals. He quickly checked on his crew and the ship and went back to Alfred. "Jones, you're going to get a good meal soon, but until then you'll have to do with fruit" He emptied his desk again, by shoving everything onto the floor and put Alfred on his lap again.

Alfred looked up to Arthur and nodded as he returned. "T-Thank you" He mumbled and finished off his fruit. He gave no objections as Arthur put him on his lap and his face now started to show no emotion.

Arthur snatched away the piece of fruit Alfred was eating and held his face. "I thought you were going to show some respect, Jones" he spat in his face. "Show me your thanks". When the other didn't reply fast enough he pressed his face against his desk on shoved him of his lap as he stood up. "Show your captain some respect!"

Alfred was about to reply when he found his face squished against the desk and he whimpered out his response of. "How Sir? H-How can I show you respected?" He asked and tried to look up at Arthur in hopes he might tell him so he can do what Arthur wanted instead of being punished for not knowing.

"How about you smile for a change? Or at least shove that bored expression of your face. It doesn't show any gratitude" He leaned forward so his face was nearly touched Alfred's. "Besides that there are a lot more ways of showing you respect, but I'd rather wait until you healthier"

Alfred swallowed hard before forcing a real smile to his face and looking up with wide blue eyes. "Thank you Arthur… for everything" He whispered and hoped someone would help him.

He pulled the other up and held him close. "You're welcome, Jones" Soon Bonnefoy barged in with their meals. Arthur was annoyed, but he also felt touched since Alfred had called him by his first name. "But from now on, you call me captain, until I tell you otherwise" He pulled Alfred back on his lap and started to eat breakfast.

Francis sighed and looked at the poor Alfred. "Shall I bring the left over from the other crew members for the boy? He will get better sooner then" Francis offered with a smile to Alfred. In return Alfred smiled back and looked to his food and blushed as his stomach growled loudly. He quietly ate them and licking his lips. "M-May I please Captain?" He asked in a quiet voice as he finished his breakfast first.

"May you please what? You know that eating too much will cause you to die anyway. No you'll eat with me, if you're really that hungry you can have mine. Don't take it from the crew they need it themselves" He shooed the Frenchman away and allowed the other to take his breakfast.

Alfred sighed and looked down at Arthur's food before looking up at the captain and refusing. "Thank you sir but no thanks, you need to eat your breakfast in case of other pirates or something" Alfred smiled a little genuine smile as the captain showed his softer side. Alfred then got up and started to his best abilities clean up the cabin area and laid out the maps on the desk, placing Arthur's breakfast on top of the maps.

"You're still terrible at lying" He continued to eat his breakfast then snorted when the other started cleaning up. When Alfred had put his breakfast on top of the maps he stood up and looked at the other with a sarcastic grin. "No breakfast on top off maps, lad. Besides that, you're weak. No intense labour" He stood next to Alfred and easily picked him up again. There was something about it that made him feel in power. He lay him down on his bed again. "I'll be on the deck if you need me, but I'd prefer you stayed here"

Alfred nodded and took in the note about food but squeaked as he was picked up again. He smiled a little as he clung to Arthur before being lied down. "Can I not do something? I mean… you crew already hates me and maybe even in my weakened state I can do something right? I hate lying around… I've never done it before…" He mumbled and looked up hopefully at Arthur. "And eat your breakfast, it's important you keep your strength up" He smiled brighter and sat up.

Arthur grabbed his plate and continued eating. "Jones, I want you to stay here and rest. I don't care whether you like to lie around or not. You're going to rest. If you really feel like it you can clean up here, but don't leave."He threw his plate away in a corner and left.

Alfred sighed and stayed in here like he was told but wondered why he wasn't allowed to go out on the deck. Still he couldn't help but clean up around the place and everything looked rather nice. He sighed as he looked down at his bone like arms. "I wish I could get better sooner… then maybe I could run away" He sighed and made a small break for it as he took the empty plate and walked out on the deck and down to the gallon. "Fruit… food" He smiled happily.

The Frenchman looked up from his cooking. "Ahh, the blonde. You have been rescued? Or did you escape?" He chuckled and walked over to the cabinets. "You shouldn't worry though. My captain might not know 'ow to show it, but 'e can love people." He grabbed some of the fruits and handed them over. "'ere you can 'ave them, they'll spoil soon. And good luck, mon amie" he said smiling before he went back to cooking

"T-Thank you sir…" He mumbled before tucking into a pear. "I-I'm Alfred" He smiled before moaning at the pear. "What's your name and can I do anything to help?" He looked over happily at the other blond making sure to eat every part of the fruits he could without killing himself.

"The name is Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy. And you could try to 'elp. 'Ow about you slice the meat. Do be careful though, the mess is sharp. Cut it up the very small pieces." Francis returned to chopping the vegetables again. In a swift motion the vegetables lay on the table. "What would you and the Captain like for dinner tonight?"

Alfred nodded and smiled as he picked up the knife and gently started to cut the meat into chewable chucks for men with a lack of teeth. "I don't know… what is up for offer for Art- I mean the captain..." He corrects himself and he hoped Arthur wouldn't find him in here or he knew he would be in a lot of trouble.

Francis smiled. "You must be very scared of the Captain, that you still give 'im your respect after what he has done to you". He turned around and looked at the fragile man. "I remember the times when Art said 'e loved me, but le amour faded soon as 'e went back to sea. The Captain cares more about you, though. I never thought 'e would go to so much trouble to keep you 'ere. I just chased after 'im, but you~ I think the Captain is chasing after you instead."

Alfred only nodded when Francis said that the captain scared him quite a bit in which he did. He continued to work at the meat though even as the French man was speaking. "W-Why would he chase after me? After all I'm noting special, a street rat and probably always will be if I ever get to go home…" He mumbles sadly and ate an apple of which he had from when he first entered the room. "I'm sorry about you and him though… "

"Ohonhonhon. You don't know? You silly little boy" He walked over to the other and casually wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Did you ever look at yourself? And you shouldn't be sorry. Both Art and moi were desperate for l'amour, I'm am just glad we could satisfy each other. But, oui, There are times in which I'll miss 'is 'to body pressed against mine. 'Is warm arms wrapped around my body. But I'll 'ave to get over it. And oh~ those seductive words he would whisper, that would make me shiver. But that is all over now. 'E wants you~"

Alfred chuckled nervously as Francis complimented him but also at the fact he wrapped an arm around him. No one besides Arthur or guards had willingly touched him before. He looked at Francis with a bright blush as he went in to depth on what Arthur would do to Francis. "B-But why me?" He mumbles out with a sigh and placed the knife next to the meat and washed his hands, as best he could.

"My Captain 'as 'ad 'is eye in you for quite a while. Every time we would dock 'e would ask at least one person where you were. For some reason 'e cares about you, though I don't know why" Francis sighed dramatically and felt a shiver run down his spine when he thought about what he and Arthur had done. When Alfred washed his hands he put the vegetables in the soup and grabbed some meat. "'Ere is your dinner, good luck with my Captain" He waved before the other left and returned to his cooking, once again.

Alfred looked confused and sighed. "How did I not know…? I know a couple of times I felt like I have been followed but I never knew…" He mumbled before panicking as Arthur walked in though the door. "C-Captain… I-I can explain!" He announced and looked around knowing he had broken Arthur's rule for staying in the quarters but he needed food…

Arthur looked around trying to figure out what the other should have to explain and glared at the Frenchman. "Bonnefoy, did he do something?"  
>Francis chuckled softly and walked over to his captain. "Alfred, as I recall 'is name was, 'asn't done enything wrong. Actually 'e was quite a good 'elp" He walked past the other, pretending to get something and shot him a playful wink.<br>Arthur blushed furiously. "Jones, grab that food, we're leaving" he commended the other before he quickly walked back to his quarters.

Alfred nodded and picked up the food before walking out with Arthur following behind. He coughed a little before keeping his head down. The crew members where snickering and he growled and glared in response before entering the captain's quarters. "A-Arthur… F-Francis told me how you used... to sleep with him..." He brought up right away as he placed the food on the bed.

"Get back to yer own crap, he's mine!" He yelled while staring angrily at his crew. If they only even thought about touching his Alfred they would be keelhauled without a doubt. He glared at the other for a moment and shrugged. "Do you want to know more, or would you rather keep quiet and act like it never happened?" he asked with sarcasm dripping of his voice. "Yes, I used to sleep with him. No, I don't love him anymore. Story settled and everyone is happy again" He walked to the bed, grabbed a piece of meat and started eating it. "Eat" he commended again.

Alfred winced at the sarcasm but nodded and did as he was told and ate shyly but hungrily. "You don't seem happy… always angry all the time…" He noted quietly. "So why did you stalk me for a while?" He asked but continued to look at his food and stayed quiet in Arthur's presence.

He swallowed and looked at the other. "You can't become a Captain with jolliness. You have to be hard; you have to be able take something. If you can't handle your crew you'll loose everything." He looked up at the other surprised. "Hmm, I guess Bonnefoy can't keep secrets any more. Because, a young fine lad like you could have become one of my crew easily."

"Well if I was stronger I would have given you a run for your money" Alfred smiled and leaned over to kiss Arthur on his cheek. If Alfred was going to be his bitch then he might as well give the captain what he wanted while he was still both mentally and physically weak.

He pulled the other onto his lap like usual and grinned. "You won't run, you can't go anywhere" When Alfred had swallowed he took a piece and fed him. "Besides you're depended on my food" He waited for the other to swallow again and grinned. "Now about you being my bitch. How would you like to start? I don't think only a kiss is enough..."

Alfred sighed and blushed a little as he looked back into Arthur's eyes as he swallowed hard, he then leaned forward hoping to please the captain so something bad wouldn't happen. "W-What would you like me to do sir?" He whispered in Arthur ear and kissed at Arthur's jaw.

Arthur grinned. "Don't be so innocent, go harder, go lower" He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. God, Alfred was such a good catch. He couldn't stop his hands from stroking over Alfred's thin body. "I'll be careful with you, and you'll be rewarded."

Alfred whimpered a little before nodding and wondered what Arthur wanted. He licked his lips before kissing Arthur harder and then went down his neck he started to nervously nip at Arthur's neck.

He pressed Alfred's face against his neck and bit his lip. "Like that, yes. Jones, go lower, don't be innocent, you know what I'm talking about" He let his hand brush against Alfred's member to give him a hint and he waited for him to get more intense on his turn.

Alfred gave out a squeak and a bright red blush before nodding. Alfred knelt down to the ground and looked up to Arthur. He licked his dry lips before his shaking hand opened the button on the trousers and tried to pull them down.

Arthur grinned and lifted his ass so Alfred could take of his trousers. "Go ahead" He pressed his member against Alfred's face and shivered at the soft touch. He would have expected to only feel bone, but it was so much softer.

Alfred looked up at Arthur sadly before licking his lips and taking in the head sadly and teasing the slit hoping that might have been enough.

Arthur moaned at the touch. "God, Jones, you're such a tease" His breathing became lower and slower. He looked surprised at the other when he stopped. "Go lie on the bed. I promise you I won't do anything, just try to ignore me" Something inside of him couldn't handle the guilt into forcing the other to suck him. When Alfred was all nice and cosy his hand slipped down and he stroked himself, remembering the soft touches he had just received. "I'm sorry, but I had to. I could no longer refuse you" he whispered as he lay down next to Alfred, panting lightly

Alfred sighed as he crawled back onto the bed and looked up to Arthur. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so shy and… inexperience and awkward…" He whispered as he shut his eyes and tried to ignore Arthur and the movement of his arms and hips. "S-Sorry I'm so crap in bed…" He whimpered and cuddled close to Arthur. After all Arthur scared him on the inside terrible and he was always scared to do something wrong and he would be punished by being stuck back in that corner.

Arthur felt a headache coming."It doesn't matter. It was my fault, I went too fast." His arm wrapped around the fragile body and he pulled him closer. "Go sleep, you're still weak."

Alfred sighed and nodded, but kissed Arthur's chin seeing he couldn't reach his lips. "Good Night Arthur" He whispered before cuddling into his captain and smiled.

He kissed Alfred's forehead and sighed. "Good night"  
>Not much later he was awoke by the sound of yelling men. Arthur quickly sat up and woke Alfred. "Stay here, we're attacked. Don't go anywhere" He quickly ran up the main deck. "This can't be too hard. It's just a small ship. Prepare the cannons!"<p>

Alfred was jolted awake before his eyes widened at the mass panic outside. He looked to Arthur and nodded and waited for him to leave before getting up himself and grabbing a sword and hiding behind the door in case someone came looking in Arthur's quarters.

"The Spanish" he whispered under his breath before he looked around in search of his steersman. "Go to starboard!"

"Aye sir!" The steersman yelled and took out his sword and grinning as he made his way to the star board. Alfred mean while though kept quiet in hopes he could jump on any unfamiliar pirates.

"Load! Wait!…. FIRE!" Arthur yelled at his crew in the battle for who would get down the other fastest. "Please, Jones, tell me you're alright"

Alfred grinned as Spanish laughed as he entered the room and started to rummage though Arthur's things. Alfred silently and quietly sneaked up behind him and knocked him out with the handle of the sword. He laughed happily at the Spaniard dropped to the floor and he closed the door as he went back into his hiding spot. Or at least… he thought it was a Spaniard.

Not much later the Spanish ship was sinking. Arthur grinned at his victory. His hip had suffered some small damages, but nothing too bad. He went back to his quarters. "Jones?"

Alfred grinned as he tied the knocked out man to the chair and grinned. "Good afternoon Sir!" He stated and presented the captive to the chair. "This one was rooting thought your stuff so he's going to be after something" Alfred beamed and turned to sit on the bed.

Arthur looked from the man to Alfred, surprised the he had knocked him out. He slapped the man on his face. "Romano! Wake up!" He waited for the other to open his eyes. "I do assume you had good reasons to enter my quarters during battle, What were you looking for?" He leaned forward so his nose was almost touching the others. "Romano, answer me"

Romano growled and leaned in to bite at Arthur's nose. "Like I will tell you eyebrows" He growled and started to thrash around in the chair. "I'm here to take back what's Spain's!" He yelled and Alfred just looked up at Arthur. "What?" He asked and walked closer to Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him, and the chair up, so he was looking in his eyes. "I'm not telling you where I left the map" he replied coldly. He dumped the man and released him from the chair to use the ropes to tie his arms to his back. "You're going to jump"

"Haha! I'm more than willing too, seeing it will get off this ship full to the brim with wood worm!" He laughed. Alfred rose an eyebrow and wondered why that man was so insane….

Before dragging the man out of his quarters he turned to Alfred. "Stay here" he commanded. He dragged the Italian to the deck and went to the brim. "Get the bloody plank!" he ordered. He waited until it was fixed and put the man on it. "Go"

"Nice bitch you got! Shame Francis will take him from you" Romano laughed and happily walked in the plank.

Arthur grabbed the plank and lifted it up, forcing the balance to be broken and not much later heard the Italian fall in the water. Usually he would grin, but he was pissed at him. He went back to Alfred and set down, frowning

Alfred sighed and looked to Arthur. "What's the matter Arthur? And what is this about a map?" He questioned but lied down on the bed and blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

"It's the map that we stole from the Spanish in one of our last battles. Their Captain escaped, but we decided to take the Italian hostage" Arthur sighed as he felt a headache coming. "Of you're hungry you should talk to Bonnefoy, he knows enough"

Alfred licked his lips and nodded for a moment and quietly getting up "Would you like anything Arthur?" He asked as he got to the door and opening it.

"No" he replied coldly.

"Ahh~ Alfred, mon amie, it's good to see you again! Did you survive the battle without any injuries? I 'eard something about an Italienne. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Francis, I just knocked out someone named Romano but I guess it doesn't matter, a though I think Arthur could do with a cup of tea… I think he's in a bad mood right now… and could I take an apple or something please? I think my scurvy is start to go away now…" He smiled a little and waited for his approval.

"Romano?" Hearing the name he looked up from his cooking. "Wont the Spannien be upset?" He walked over to the water and took some water. "He knows that I can't give 'im any better tea, and oui, you can take the pomme. But in case of scurvy shouldn't you eat oranges?"

"Apples are just easier to eat" He grinned and grabbed one and took the captain's tea. "Thanks!" He said as he made his way out but the crew started to circle him and surrounded him, some with swords armed and one had a whip with him. "Now don't you think the bitch should learn his place among us?" The one with the whip ask as the others said "Aye!" Quietly as to not to alert their captain before one of the crew members snatched the tea and poured it over Alfred and the others then ripped Alfred of his shirt and made him in a 'aeroplane' pose before the one with the whip started to hit him hard making sure to break the skin with each whip.

Francis listened closely to the waves. They always calmed him down and they gave him the idea he was home, when he noticed the talking outside was getting louder. He opened the door and looked surprised at the scene in front of them. Alfred, nearly nude, blood, laughing crew. In an instant he grabbed a knife and threw it at the one with the whip. He sank trough his knees and Francis smiled cheekily. He grabbed his meat knife and walked to the group. "Go! Or you'll end like that one" he spat, in a way similar to the captain. He stood in front of Alfred until the crew was gone. He threw his meat knife against a pole and picked the bleeding man up. "I'm sorry; I should 'ave noticed this sooner. I'll take you to the Captain."

Alfred was on all fours panting and shaking. He then tried to get out from Francis' arms. "N-No… I'm fine… let me go…" He whimpered out and tried to scramble to Arthur's quarters to be safe once again.

Francis let him go and stared after him. "Good luck"

Arthur looked up surprised when he heard the stumbling. Just as he stood up when Alfred rolled in. He shot at the door and picked him when he saw the blood. "Fuck! What did they do Alfred?" He carefully lay him down as he locked the door quickly. "What did they do?" He sat down next to the bed and looked a t his wounds. They weren't too bad, but considering Alfred's physical sate, it must have hurt a lot more.

Alfred whimpered as he was picked up from the pain and cuddled close to Arthur and never wanted to let go of him. He whimpered and looked up at Arthur. "T-They whipped me… laughed…please don't do anything… t-they will come after me more…" He whimpered and curled up on Arthur. "I-I won't leave this room! I promise! I-I'll be a good bitch…" He muttered pathetically.

Arthur lay down next to him and wrapped his arms carefully around him. "It doesn't matter, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let you go. I'll protect you now. You'll be ok, they won't harm you anymore"

Alfred continued to cling and whimper on Arthur. "I-I'm a good bitch…" He continued to rock on Arthur's lap trying to get the pain to go away.

After a while Arthur reached under his bed. Out, he pulled a small bottle of alcohol. "Drink this, it'll stop the pain"

Alfred nodded and took the bottle as he sat up and shakily drank the drink and then passed the bottle back to Arthur. "Why do they… hate me?" He asked in a whisper.

Arthur sat up next to the otter and pulled him in his lap."They don't hate you. They dislike you, you get better food. They hate _that_, not you"

"A-Are you sure?" He looked up at him. "They said that… I'll make you soft… I'll be the reason why you're dead… protecting me or something..." He whispered again before licking his lips and relaxing as the pain started to fade.

"For fuck's sake, Jones. Would you rather believe those idiots? I only want to protect this ship even better now, knowing it would be your death if I didn't"

Alfred whimpered and curled up away from Arthur. "I-I'm sorry… D-Don't hurt me… I-I'll be good." He whimpered and curled up on Arthur's bed.

Arthur pulled the other back in his arms. "Don't do that, you make me feel like a tyrant. I love you" He whispered the words softly in his ear, trying to comfort him a little.

Alfred blushed and squeaked as he nuzzled into Arthur's stomach. "I-I love you too…" He whispered and clung to Arthur.

Arthur lay down slowly, pulling the other along, his cheeks were flushing, but that could have been the alcohol as well. "Sleep, you're still weak. I'll be here, I won't leave you again"

Alfred nodded and smiled as he looked up to Arthur with a smile. "I won't spit in your face again" He whispered and closed his eyes as he fell to sleep.

Arthur smiled. "I didn't think so" He stroked through the other's hair when he fell asleep and held him close. He would make sure to never let Alfred alone until he was fully healthy again.

Alfred smiled and relaxed a little as he fast asleep. He loosened his grip on Arthur but still kept a grip on Arthur.

Arthur relaxed in the other's embrace and smiled as he listened to his soft snoring. "How did I even fell in love with you?"

. x . x . x

Ok, Nexanda here, I should mention yes this is a UkUs Story… I think at least, it will be longer than 3 chapters as I have more stuff planned xDD Hopefully I'll finish the story by the end of the week… so yeah…

Also I have a friend who is willing to check though me work! 8D Woo thanks Axten~ Make sure to read and review it helps me out a lot! If I get like a couple more reviews about… 4 or 5, I will more than likely postthe next chapter within 24 hours c: 12 if your guys are luckly.


	3. Chapter 2

I would just like to say, thank you for all of the reviews I have gained recently. It's been helping me a lot as I have had a few problems so far in my Personal life but they will all be sorted out soon. I will have The next chapter of 'The Land of Spades and Stars' Sorry for either today or tomorrow c: And a special thanks too:

**Baconis1priority **– For reviewing both of my chapter c: I can't wait to hear more from you guys!

X – x – x – x

Alfred grinned as he woke up a few months later and looked himself in the bath. _More muscle… pretty much back to normal… brain is in check I guess… and the wounds are healing up nicely_ He thought to himself with a bright smile.

Arthur woke up not much later and groaned. "Jones, get me breakfast" He rolled around in the bed until he fell out of it. An annoyed frown covered his face when he heard the other chuckle.

"Aye Sir!" He yelled and got out from the bath, to quickly get dressed and run down to the kitchen so he would miss the glares from the crew. "Francis! Captain wants his breakfast!" He yelled and looked around for the plates.

"Mon dieu! Alfred quiet down a little, or do you want to make the crew angry again?" Francis frowned a little but soon a plated breakfast appeared. "There is not much left. We'll 'ave to dock soon or the crew will starve. You'll have to do with meat"

Alfred growled and brushed off the memory. "I could take them down now, I'm pretty much back to the way I was so…. and I'll tell the captain that when I return." He smiled and picked up the plates. "And thanks… for your support and all" He grinned and turned to make his way up back to the captain quarters. "Where would you like breakfast sir?" He questioned.

"I won't be too sure, Mon amie" he stated before the other left.  
>"Not on the maps" He grinned and sat up. He looked at the breakfast with an empty stare. "Time to dock"<p>

"Yeah I think I have that drilled into my mind" He chuckled before passing Arthur a plate. "Aye… I was just about to say that we need to dock for food" He smiled and sat down next to his captain.

"Hmm, hand me the small yellow map" Arthur nibbled on the meat and caught the map as the other threw it. "I guess we'll dock soon. I'll be right back, Jones. Just gotta tell the steersman where to go". Arthur stood up and while walking to the door ruffled trough the other's hair, smiling.

Alfred nodded and leaned over and passed Arthur the map before happily eating his food. He nodded and hummed before he licked his lips and had a small rummage around Arthur's things, after all he has no idea what the captain owned.

"Jones~" Arthur walked into his quarters and looked at the other. "Did I ever order you to look through my stuff?" A frown appeared on his face, together with a smile.

"A-Ah! n-No sir…" He said before backing away. "I-It's just that… you're always so secret… even to me" He commented and shift awkwardly on his feet. "I know I'm noting more than a sex toy, but if somewhere was to come in here… I might need to know what I will need to protect in case of a raid and if I must, kill the other" He smiled a little and looked for approval.

Arthur swayed the other in his arms. "You're more than a sex toy; I thought you already noticed that against now. But if you really care. It's a map from the Spanish, it is said to lead to a treasure. I think that after we docked we're going to see whether it actually is. What do you say, love, are you in for some treasure hunting?"

Alfred looked slightly confused when Arthur said that he was more than a sex toy, after all, wasn't that the reason to why he was there? To full fill Arthur's needs in bed while on the ship? Even so, he still nodded as he understood. He blushed lightly as the nickname but still nodded. "Might as well, I might be of more use but if I find it, can I use some of the gold to have a sword? Or a pistol?"

Arthur stared at the other. "How about we get you one while the ships docked. I'm sure there must be a market where they sell them"

"True… where are we doing at?" He asked lightly hopefully that he might get the chance to see if his old home was still in tack. _I know the first thing I will do when I get home… god I can't wait to see my brother and to make sure he's doing alright…_

"Do you want to dock in the new world?" he asked, looking away. The idea that Alfred wanted to leave had been slowly eating him over the past months. He didn't want to think about it, but he didn't see a reason for him to stay. "Do you want to leave?"

"Well it's not like you're going to let me leave alive anyway so I might as well stay!" He laughed. Why did his captain ask him such a question? Was Arthur testing him or something? Even so, he wouldn't mind staying for a few days…

Arthur put a fake smile on his face, he hadn't completely been reassured, but this would do for now. "Then we'll dock soon and get you a sword."

"You alright Artie? I mean… You don't look happy…" He mused and walked up to the captain and tested his temperature with his forehead. "Haven't got scurvy have ya?" He then chuckled and tried to check Arthur's mouth.

Arthur frowned at the other. "You can't be serious, Jones, since when would you even care" He sighed and soon smiled. He pulled the other onto his lap and held his chin. "So what kind of sword where you thinking about?"

Alfred smiled back as he felt that sitting on the other's lap was completely normal, they had done it for so long either way, He also felt like he wanted to cuddle the other so he did and nuzzled his head under Arthur's chin and smiled as he shifted closer to Arthur. "I was thinking just a normal long sword, steel and sturdy…" He used not wanting anything fancy but something useful.

Arthur sighed relieved when the other nuzzled close to him. "We'll get you a sword like that, then. Do you want to do more while we're docked? I want to leave as soon as possible in case the Spanish are after the treasure as well"

"Oh... Okies… Just… you do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to get done" He smiled and hoped the guards didn't catch his brother… after all his little brother rather innocent… it was all Alfred's doing. "I bet there's still a bounty for my head…." He mumbled but still cuddled Arthur.

"Should I accompany you? I don't want you get caught while we're docked." His hand stroked through Alfred's hair. "What are you actually going to do while we're docked?"

"Would you please?" He smiled and purred into Arthur's hand and for a moment let Arthur into his mind a little. "I wanna make sure my brother is ok… he hasn't died or anything… He's all I had and I bet he worried about me since my sudden disappearance…" He mumbled and cuddled into Arthur.

Arthur gasped without any noise. He had never thought that Alfred would have a family; he was a thief after all. "I will take you to your brother and we'll buy your sword afterwards"

Alfred smiled and cuddled into Arthur before kissing his chin. "Thank you Arthur, I owe you one" He grinned and purred softly. Although he never thought that he would ever say thanks to a pirate as he used to hate them… but things were different… He knew how they worked and it was true, it was a better life than one on land.

"You don't owe me anything, just don't leave me" Arthur sighed and nuzzled in his hair. Shouts and yell started to come from the deck and Arthur carefully stood up. "We're docked. Ready to go?" he asked as he took out the infamous little yellow map and put it in his belt, together with his sword and pistol.

Alfred nodded and stood up before walking out of the room and grinned. He took in a breath of fresh air before looking confused at the members of the crew. They were growling and glaring at something. He groaned as an army of guards surrounded the bottom of the ship's bridge. "Gives us Alfred or we attack you to find him!" The general of the guards yelled.

Arthur had soon followed Alfred and pushed him aside as he dashed past him, throwing him onto the floor. "Do you think we still have him? That lad was worth nothing! He's sunbathing now, under the sea!" He laughed loudly and the crew joined him. They all stared at the guards like they were complete idiots. Arthur walked to his half of the plank. "Listen to me. We don't have that idiot anymore. Besides it's a year ago since he sneaked onto my ship, you still need him? You are such a bunch of idiots" He turned around and laughed again, suggesting to Alfred to go to the galley before it was too late.

The general then smirked and walked up to meet the captain. "Well if that is the case I guess you won't mind if we take a look around your ship? I mean everything that is valuable isn't on this ship so I guess you should suggest you men to stand down before you find yourself losing on state land."  
>Alfred then started to crawl his way back into Arthur's cabin and behind his desk. He lifted up a hatch from the desk and crawled into a hole which he created in case of cases like this. He placed the floor board back on top of his and waited for people to come in and leave.<p>

Arthur couldn't even answer properly before the guards barged onto the ship. His crew raised arms, but Arthur commanded them to stand down. It would cost them the ship of the didn't. "Go ahead" Arthur turned around and suggested to the deck. "Search" When most guards were searching he faced his crew. "Go get supplies, I will handle these idiots" His crew left and Arthur was left alone on the ship. He could only pray that Alfred had hid, like he had told him.

Alfred breathed quietly as he could hear the soldiers marching into Arthur's room and turning everything upside down. He tried to keep calm and well hidden under the floor boards and prayed to god he wouldn't be found.

Arthur watched over his crew as they were loading food aboard. "Fancy ass, can ya hurry up? I still have to go to the market" He laughed cheekily when the guards returned, all empty handed. "You done? He's not aboard this ship, now I kindly ask you to leave" Arthur lifted his sword and placed it in front of the man's face. "Leave my ship"

The general chuckled and nodded "Fine, fine, fair trade, we will be off and we will make sure to keep a eye on you…" He muttered but turning and walking away. Alfred sighed happily and got out from under the desk and waited for a few moment before leaning out of the door way. As he knew the guards weren't ear shot he smirked and laughed a little. "I was right under their noses… god no wondered I loved living here… the guards are all so dumb" he chuckled and jumped down to meet Arthur. "Ready to see my home then?" He asked.

Arthur smacked him right away. "GIT! Keep your voice down, or should I call them for you?" He pulled Alfred back to his cabin. "What the hell were you thinking? They hadn't even left!" He sat down on his bed and sighed. "Fucks sake, you're alright. Where were you hiding?" he asked curious. Arthur frowned sarcastically. "Grab my excess clothes. I'm not allowing you to get off the ship looking like yourself. Get changed!"

Alfred grinned as he was slapped and chuckled as he rubbed the side of his face, his old captain was back. Seeing Arthur all soft on him didn't suite him, honestly he loved the stern Arthur which he saw on the crew members and as time passed he felt weird being treated differently. Some crew members chuckled and smile at Alfred but he took it in his stride. He let Arthur drag him back to his room and stood there proudly. "I'll grab your clothes in just a second as he beckon Arthur to the desk cubby hole for Arthur's legs. "You see, I knew there was a gap in the floor boards and the other floor below and I knew there was some sort of stuffing in which kept things out of the floors so All I did was check where there were weak spots and I found the area under your desk far stronger than anywhere else" He beamed happily and took off the lid to show the huge gap. "No one knows but you and I and I can fit down there so anyone can" He then turned to grab a few extra clothes he hoped will fit him.

"That's idiotic!" Arthur still felt angry he just didn't know why. Had he actually been concerned about Alfred? He shook his head and watched as Alfred got changed. When he was done he stood up. "SO where does your brother actually live? I hope not too close to jail." He waited for the other as he walked back to the main deck. "We're going to take the alleys. I don't want you to get to the main road in any possible way." As they walked into the harbour he continued. "I will drop you off get you a sword and return, you're not going out before then and you won't let anyone in"

"He used to live with me but he might have left a note in case he had to move in hopes I might have still been alive…" He sighed and scratched the back of the head. "But I thought my idea was smart… but either way, I would rather travel by the alleys I know them off by heart" He grinned and walked out from the captain's quarters and sighed happily. "It's good to be home" He smiled and breathed in the fresh air. "I know what not to do Artie; I used to live here after all."

Arthur his the back of Alfred's head. "Don't be so public, for fucks sake!" They walked casually over the harbour. He had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with Alfred like thus. "Lead me the way"

Alfred rubbed the back of his head with a pout but he nodded and happily followed Arthur until he grinned and started to show the way to his home. "How good with water are you?" He whispered and walked to the end of the pier before testing the waters' edge and happily standing on some stones.

Arthur's face changed into a meaningless blur. "You want me to swim"

"Yes, or I can drag you, and you will need to hold your breath too, because I'm not going to get though there with all those guards." He smiled and happily felt around for the opening in the water.

Arthur stood behind the other, frowning. "For god's sake I'm a pirate. I know how to swim." he hissed at the other. "Just show me the way already"

"No all pirates do… some fear swimming" He whispered and dived under the wood and started to swim inside the city.

Arthur sighed, but decided not to hit the other since he was already diving. He inhaled deep and went after him.

Alfred turned a sharp left before hitting at the floor and broke though the area of his home. He gasped for air before quickly breaking out and offering a hand to Arthur.

Arthur's head nearly exploded and he couldn't have been happier when he could breathe for air again. He gratefully accepted Alfred's hand and got out of the water. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well unless you want me to be captured and killed and or you to have the same fate then yes it was needed, but it's nice and direct, welcome to my home!" He announced with a grin before running over to a teddy and hugging it tightly. "I missed you bun-bun…" He whispered and kissed the small bunny. "I'll make sure to take you on my travels now ok?" He whispered and put the bunny in a pocket in the inside of the coat before looking around, lifting up his bed and picking out a bag of gold coins and kissed it. "And they don't have you too. God how dumb are the guards?" He laughed loudly before looking to Arthur. It wasn't much but there was a bed, a door and a broken wall for a window looking out at part of the city.

Arthur looked around. The room was only a little but larger than his own quarters. A smirk spread over his face when he saw the other hug the plushie. God! That's adorable! He squeaked inside. "But didn't you live with your brother or something?"

"Yeah… I was hoping he might leave a note somewhere… or come back later…" He mumbled and then sniffed the air; he grinned as he caught a scent of something rotten and followed his nose.

He stood up as the other followed his nose. He looked around a bit more. 'At least Alfred couldn't complain about the quality of the captain's quarters' he sighed. When he heard the other make noise he followed him. "Jones! Quiet down a little, maybe there're guards outside!"

"Food!" he yelled with a bright smile before munching on some watermelon. He then looked to Arthur and pouted. "Arthur, I could kill someone and the guards wouldn't hear a gunshot!" He stated before reading the note his brother left for him. He smiled and sniffed happily.

Arthur frowned uncomfortably. "Why are you crying?" He took the watermelon form Alfred and dug his teeth into it. "its real food, my lord this is good" he said as he groaned at the watery taste.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" He tried to take the watermelon back. "My brother left that for me! And anyway, he's married and has a stable job at the jewellers here, so we can get going, I'll grab some clothes and make my way back to the ship" He grinned and started to rummage though the wardrobe they had. "Sound good?" He smiled and grinned.

Arthur placed the one half of the melon in his mouth and let the other half stick out. "Come and get it" he teased the other smiling. He followed him back to his bedroom and watched him grab clothes. "You know that we are going to swim again, right?"

"Yeah, but they can dry out for a little while" he grinned and swiped the watermelon from Arthur's mouth with his hand and stuffed it in his own, grinning. "Lighting fast~" He grinned and looked for the hole he made.

"Why can't you just for once play along with me" He hit the other's head again. "What's with the rabbit anyway" He snatched the thing away and looked at it, curious.

"Hey! Give him back Arthur! He's precious and very delicate!" He protested and tried to get his bunny back.

Arthur laughed and held the rabbit away from him. "Why do you love it so much? It's only a rabbit? And he's close to death"

"He's not close to death! And it's the only thing I can be sure if which was from my parents!" He protested and continued to try and reach for it. "M-my brother has a polar bear… I have a bunny…please Arthur, I'll do anything! Just give me my bunny back in one piece!" He begged slightly.

He quickly returned the rabbit. "…I'm sorry" he mumbled. "But wouldn't you want to protect it from the water in that case?"

"Fuck… um… would you take it with you please?" He sighed and kissed the top of his bunny. "I'm sorry" he sighed and cuddled it a little before passing it over to Arthur.

He took the rabbit and wrapped it in a few cloths before putting it in his inner pocket. "Don't worry it'll be fine, but didn't you still want to get a sword? We should be careful though"

"How about you get a sword and I go by water and back to the ship, I rather not get beheaded, and if I find my bunny damaged in any way, I will hurt you" He warned and jumped into the water hole and smiled.

Arthur nodded and knelled next to the hole. "Believe me, I'll make sure he'll be alright" He leaned forward and doubtfully placed his lips on Alfred's forehead. HE stood up right away and without looking back left, blushing fiercely.

Alfred too looked away as he blushed a little too hard. "G-Good…" He mumbled before nodding. "R-Right… see you later…" He said before diving down and working his way back to the ship.

Arthur tried to calm himself down as he dashed to the market. "You! Your best sword" he ordered the man behind the stand. The man returned with a small sword. It wasn't too large, but not too small either, it was perfect for Alfred. "That one's good. I'll take it" He paid and casually ran back to his ship. "Jones! I've got your sword" he yelled as soon as he entered his quarters.

Alfred then started to scramble under the desk in his cubby hole as guards did barge in behind Arthur. "Captain, you lied to us didn't you? The thief was in the town again! And he ran on this ship! We were sure of it!" He general yelled. And furiously tried to find Alfred.

Arthur turned around and raised his eyebrow. "And please enlighten me, fancy ass. Where should he be?" He walked to the wall and leaned against it as he waited for the guards to finish. "So if you can now please leave. I have a treasure to find"

"But we saw that man!" He growled and sighed before leaving the ship. "We will get him!" He yelled before going off to his other work. Alfred moved from the desk and smiled weakly at Arthur. "Don't hurt me please?" He begged quietly.

Arthur smiled triumphantly and turned around frowning. His hand soon slapped Alfred's face and he pushed him onto the floor. "For fucks sake Jones! Do you want to get killed" He had almost forgotten about what had happened that afternoon, but when he remembered he jumped of Alfred and blushed slightly."Just don't show off like that"

Alfred whimpered a little as he ass came into contact with the floor and the fact he was hit. Alfred smirked a little but he got out a large emerald ring. "But I needed to see my brother alone… I wanted to get you this… I noted you didn't have any rings to wear and I thought you might like it…" He mumbled but continued to sit on the floor.

Arthur used his foot to push Alfred's shoulder against the floor. "Don't risk your life for something as lame as that! We could have died! Don't you ever realize what danger you are in even being here again? For fucks sake Jones, think! Just once will do." He sighed and rolled of him. "You seriously did? I thought you hated me, after what I did to you"

Alfred grunted as his back and his head came into contact of the floor. Though he stilled offer Arthur the ring. "Of course I thought! I thought of you and I know it's kind of backwards but I kind of got to know you over the past year…and well… I've changed… for the batter because of you" He admitted with a blush but sighed and tried to get up. "Just take it… Or give it back to my brother, the jewellers where he works isn't far from here…" He muttered and places the ring in Arthur's hand and got on Arthur's bed and curled up.

Arthur blushed furiously. "..No...You s-should give it back to your brother. I-I'm sure he can use the money. I'm just a pirate I'll steal it of I'm dying" He stood up and ruffled Alfred's hair. "I'll be right back. Go hide again, maybe the fancy asses will be back" He kissed Alfred's forehead like he had done that afternoon and left quickly.

Alfred sighed as Arthur left. "I brought that with everything I had… I hoped it would make you happy… I guess not… I guess I'm noting more than a sex toy and even that I fail badly!" He protested and sniffed. "I-I fail at everything… thief, pirate… Arthur's affections…" He sniffed and cuddled into the pillow.

Arthur barged back when he heard the other sniff. "Jones, it's not your job to make me happy." He sat down onto the bed and stoked Alfred's back. "You're not my sex toy anymore" he admitted blushing a little. "Don't cry, or you'll really fail as a pirate" he joked. "I'll keep it, happy Jones?"

Alfred shifted away and sighed. "Face it Arthur it is my job to keep you happy else why would you take me on? And if you don't want to take it back… really. I don't mind… in fact take it back ok?" He stated and got up to go and get some food.

He pushed the other back onto the bed and held him close. "Perhaps it's because I … because I ….. Love you" his cheeks went red. Never before he heard of a pirate admit his love, and most certainly not like this.

"No you don't your mistaking love for lust" He stated sourly before getting up and walking out of Arthur's room and slamming the door shut behind him. He panicked a little before running down to the Kitchen and yelling. "Francis! You here?" He asked hopefully.

Arthur was left behind, flabbergasted. "Then tell me, how often did I actually fuck you?" He reached out for his faithful bottle of rum and fell into his bed.

"Oui, what is the problem Alfred? Did something 'appen?" Francis looked at the other, worried.

"Arthur… he's being stupid again…" He sighed and sat down. "Got a bottle of rum?" He asked hopefully. "Or ale...anything on what I can get drunk on…" He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"If you are trying to get drunk I would advise you to take rum. 'Ere you go" He handed him a bottle, the worried expression not leaving his face. "But then, in what way is the captain acting stupid?" He sat down across the room and listened to the calm waves, waiting for Alfred's reasoning

"He says he's in love with me" He stated with a roll off his eyes and a gulp of the rum. "Pfft as if. Pirates don't love, just fuck shit like me" He muttered sourly.

Francis looked at him, a serious frown covering his face. "Did you consider 'ow much you hurt him if he really did love you?"

"Do you know how much he hurt me with the fact I spent my life savings on him and he treated the emerald ring like trash?" He glared up at Francis before drowning the rum. "I got him a fucking ring, and he wanted to take it back! And he probably has! He doesn't care!" He yelled and sneered.

Francis walked back to him and slapped his face. "You are an ass" He was huffing a little bit. "Arthur might be a pirate but that doesn't mean that 'e knows everything. 'E just didn't know 'ow to treat you at that moment. Don't you know 'ow often I had to drag 'im out of 'ere because he drank too much. 'E loves you, he just doesn't know 'ow to show you"

"Yeah well abuse to the head, knees and chest. Wanting to send back a ring I risked my life to get and paid all of my life savings to pay for it, also, I find that protecting the map he need for the treasure with my very life and Fucking abuse to my mental health constantly Is a way of him showing his love to me I find that VERY FUCK FUNNY!" He growled and whimpered and let his head hit the desk. "The crew hate me for falling for Arthur… They hate my position and everything… nothing seems to go right" He sniffed.

"'E didn't know all those things! The only thing that he could think of was YOU! Your eyes, your face, your body, your everything! He never stopped talking about you"

"Yeah and how he wished he could fuck me… I mean I know he always pulls me onto his lap and expects me to start something because that's how it works… I'm meant to be sex mad… I mean he tried to fuck me when I was just skin and bones!" He protested his case and sighed.

"Why don't you just admit that you love 'im?"

"Why do you think I brought him the ring?" He blushed a little and looked away. "Well it's not that important now… he's probably taken it back…" He sighed.

"'Es 'asn't left since you came 'ere, you would 'ear 'im. 'E still 'as it. 'E loves you Alfred, it would become time that you would show your love to him as well. And on a quick note. Buying something for a pirate doesn't mean a lot, 'e doesn't 'ave anything to compare it with.

"Well then I wanted it to be special…" He mumbled sourly. "I wanted it to be something no one could take of him… he got that one piece fair and square… He would have no reason to take it off… But I guess that doesn't matter to a pirate either!"He said and flailed around a little bit before taking in some more rum.

"E 'as you. 'E won't ever allow anyone to take you from 'im."Francis sighed and grabbed the bottle back. "You've 'ad enough, go apologize to the captain and for a change tell 'im that you love 'im. Don't just 'ope that a present will do that for you"

"I'm no good with words…that's why I tried to give 'im the ring… I wanted to show him how much he meant to me and he dun like it… dun like me" He said slurred but whined as the rum was taken off him "Gimmie my rum" He tried to reach out of it only to flop and fall on the table failing.

"Francis gimme moar rum!" Arthur yelled as he barged in.  
>"Ah, perfect. I will leave you two to resolve your little problems now" With those words Francis left and closed the door behind him.<br>"Jones? why're you here?"

"Drowning in my sorrows, I've never been good with words…" He muttered sourly and glared at Arthur a little.

"Words? Why would you have to be good with words?" Arthur mumbled as he searched through some cabinets. 'ah, the awkward silence, perfect timing' he thought to himself.

Alfred sat and thought for a moment. "To tell you something… but obviously you didn't like it…"

"I didn't like wat?" He turned around holding a new bottle of alcohol and looked at Alfred. He took a sip and smiled awkwardly. "tell me, Jones. What dun I-like?"

"The fucking ring Arthur! I tried to tell you how I felt and you wanted to take it back! I risked my life to get it or you and you just wanted to toss it away like it meant nothing!" He yelled at Arthur with the rum clouding his judgement.

"Wat're ye talking about? 'Re you sayin that you love me? Wat happened to sayin I love you? Instead of givin me that ring. How wasI supposed to know?" He frowned angrily at Alfred.

"Like I said…" He muttered to got up. "I thought my action would speak louder then any fuckin' words but I guess not…" He muttered and walked up to Arthur but instead to punching him he grabbed Arthur's coat and pulled him in for a sloppy drunken kiss.

"Just fucking kiss me-" He could taste the Alcohol in Alfred's breath, but he ignored it, or at least he tried. He had to admit that somewhere it turned him on, seeing the smaller male being drunk. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him closer.

Alfred happily allowed himself to be pulled closer and somewhere along the line Alfred had forced himself in Arthur's mouth and taking in all he could before withdrawing and panting for breath. "Fucking happy now captain?"

"Lemme fuck you" He somehow pulled the other back to his quarters and pushed him onto the bed, where he continued their kiss.

Alfred chuckled on the way to the cabin but grunted as he was pushed down but happily let his intoxicated self to enjoy the moment and tried to get even more drunk off the captain.

Their kiss was sloppy and drunk, but it didn't matter. What mattered now was that he was with Alfred. His skin felt light wherever it made contact with Alfred, it might because he was drunk but he ignored it.

Alfred couldn't help but yawn as the kiss was broken but he gave a rather goofy smile. "S-So… how long have you wanted to have sex with me?" He ask happily.

"Since you recovered the first-time" Arthur's speech was blurred, but he ignored it again. He got rid of Alfred's shirt and kissed his bare chest a few time before looking up at him. "Since when were you-in love whit-me?"

Alfred moaned loudly and melted under the captain touch. "About… Um… a few weeks?" He tried to remember but couldn't really help it before running his hands though Arthur's hair and tried to push him downwards.

Arthur ginned and slides down a little further. He licked Alfred's member through the salty cloth of his trousers and bit in it softly.

Alfred moaned an little louder with this but grunted and looked down to Arthur. "You ar' gunna fuck me or w'at?" He stated with a clear slur to his words.

Arthur looked up and in a close to swift motion pulled down Alfred's trouser, freeing his erection. He looked at it and licked his lips. He placed his mouth on it and sucked softly. "I hove this-is bwettew?" He bit softly in it and grinned cheekily at the other's moans.

Alfred shivered and happily melted in Arthur's touches. He nodded with a smile but with his lack of experience and clouded mind he came without warning to Arthur's mouth and didn't even really care.

Arthur coughed a few times and swallowed it all. He fell down next to Alfred and grinned. "So'ow waz tat?"

"Great…" He murmured but leaned over and not bother to under dress Arthur but tried to just get his cock out. "But fuck me…" He mumbled and knew that he hopefully won't remember anything thing and the same would go for Arthur and in hopes that everything would go back to the way they would in the morning.

Arthur coughed and leaned over Alfred. "Beg me" He positioned himself between Alfred's legs and grinned as he waited for his pleas.

Alfred whined and pouted. "Do I have too? That's just unfair…" He muttered and crossing his arms, huffing. He knew it would hurt a lot being unprepared but they were both drunk and likely didn't care. Well, Alfred didn't at least.

He pushed his member against Alfred's. "It'll hurt otherwise" He slid his member down and played a bit with Alfred's hole as he looked at him.

"I dun care…" He muttered and grinned grounding his ass against Arthur lightly. "I'm a pirate; I can take the pain…" He muttered.

"Fine~" Arthur moaned under his breath as he felt the tightness around him. "Alfred, you're too good for me"

Alfred hissed as Arthur entered but that didn't last long before forgetting the pain and looked up to Arthur and smiled. "I-I should be the one saying that..." He mumbled.

He grinned and right away picked up speed. He trusted in deep, trying to find his prostate and groaned often.

"O-Oh Arthur! Yes!" He moaned out loudly as his prostate was hit and tried to move Arthur in that angle each time to mask the pain that was riding though his body.

Arthur groaned at the tightness and shivered hearing Alfred's voice. "Alfred" He leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Fuck Alfred, you're so tight!" he groaned.

Alfred started to blush and he moved with Arthur but he couldn't help but sometimes wince with the pain of his first time, and the un-prepared.

Arthur trusted harder and faster. One hand went down to pump on Alfred's erection again and not much later, with a groan, he came, filling up Alfred.

Alfred too came not long after Arthur. He panted hard at he let himself drop right to sleep hoping the pain would go away too.

Arthur pulled out and fell down beside him. "Good night, Alfred" He yawned and closed his eyes, holding Alfred tight.


	4. Chapter 3

Alfred cuddled him tightly back but regretted what he did the next morning. "A-Arthur?" He called out weakly to the other man and sniffed. "Fucking hell this hurts..." He croaked out and tried to fight his hangover.

Arthur slammed him back onto the bed. "Don't fight it just lay down. Francis will come, eventually" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "How much did we drink last night? For fucks sake"

Alfred groaned and lied back down like he was forced too. "I know I drank at least half a bottle of rum… maybe a full bottle…" Alfred groaned and looked up to Arthur. "And why does my whole body hurt?"

"Don't you remember what happened later?" He turned away to look at the ceiling, a wave of sadness falling over him.

Alfred blushed a little before shaking his head. "All that I know is that I kissed and confessed to you… that's all…" He mumbled."Sorry Captain."

"Good enough" He pulled the other against him and closed his eyes, inhaling his scent. "I'll talk with the steersman when I'm feeling better and then we'll leave." Suddenly he felt something soft poke in his stomach. He took the soft bundle out of his pocket and gave it back to Alfred. "Your rabbit thing" he stated as he placed it on Alfred's chest.

Alfred's eyes lit up as he saw bun-bun and eagerly and cuddled him tightly. "Thank you Arthur." He kissed the bunny and lied down. "Ok...you know where I will be if you need me…" he mumbled and cuddled into the bed and his bunny.

Arthur lay closer to the other. "I never said I would go now, when I'm feeling better. But wouldn't you want to come along for once?"

Alfred smiled and turned and cuddled into Arthur's chest happily. "I would like too, but I don't think I could move…"

"We can wait" Arthur yawned and hugged the other when Francis barged in.  
>"Bonjour, Mon Captain~! Are you ready to set sail-…? Oh wow magnifique, look at that adorable, I will tell the steersman to set sail and leave you to alone now~"<p>

"Be quiet Francis" Alfred yelled with a bright blush and cuddled more into Arthur.

Arthur stared into Francis' eyes. Ordering him to shut up without using words. Francis' face went a shade paler and he backed away slowly. "At least I'll tell 'im to get out of the 'arbour"  
>Arthur sighed relieved and held Alfred close. "I'm sorry for that"<p>

"It's ok Arthur… you need to do what you need to do… I think the crew will be unhappy anyway…" He sighed and looked up to him and licked his lips.

He got off the bed and walked slowly to his desk, too dizzy to walk in one straight line. He lumped into his chair and took out the yellow map. He compared it with a few other maps. "I'll be right back" Arthur stood up and walked to the main deck, looking for the steersman.

"Captain?" The steersman grinned and relaxed. "You not fucking your precious pet?" the guy chuckled evilly.

Arthur stared blankly at him."I don't have any need to fuck 'im". He took out the maps and showed him where to go. When he was about to return to his quarters he spoke up, "And you'd better not say anything bad about that lad, he's much better then you are, I can get rid of ya in a second" he grinned as he left.

"Yeah, but captain" He man finally spoke up. "He's taken you away from us, now to spend all that time with the fucking bitch, you barely see us anymore like you used to… we miss the old, ruthless captain…" He sighed and started to make his way to where he was told.

He knew the man was right, he had to pick between Alfred and his crew. "As long as you don't call him my bitch when he's here. But fine, I'll stay" Arthur walked to the edge of the quarter deck and looked out over his crew, grinning slightly.

The crew looked up to Arthur and smiled brightly. "C-Captain? Are you ok? You're not angry are you?" One of the newer members asked worriedly and spoke up for the rest.

"There's no need to be angry, you had all the right. But now, let set sail to find a treasure!" The crew yelled along with their captain and all of them carried a smile for at least the next few days. "Jones, get your ass up here!"

Alfred nodded and groaned as he got up and looked out at the ship smiling. "Yes Captain?" He looked up to Arthur.

He put an arm around Alfred's waist and pulled him closer. "I want you to meet my crew" he said grinning. He turned back and pulled Alfred along. "And my steersman"

Alfred's breath started to speed up a little and tried to hide behind Arthur. "B-But they hate me! T-They whipped me and l-left me to die…" He muttered shaking slightly.

Arthur sighed. "They don't hate you, they're just jealous, on your food. Right lads?" The crew replied with some embarrassed mumbles and he turned them around. "See, nothing to be afraid of" he said grinning.

Alfred slowly came out of his shell and looked around at the crew. He smiled a little and looked down at Arthur. "S-So…"

"You'll do fine" He smiled and pulled him to the quarter deck. "From here you have the best view minus the front that is" he joked.

Alfred chuckled too and climbed up onto the front happily taking in the fresh air. "Woo hoo!" He called against the wind.

"Jones, quite it. You look like a 5 year old." Arthur blushed, but couldn't stop himself from grinning. He climbed next to him and enjoyed the cold wind blowing against him.

"See? I'm not always a child?" He chuckled and sighed a little bit. "Go and attend to your crew, I bet they miss you…" He mumbled and jumped off with windblown hair.

Arthur didn't climb back, just yet. "Have a really spent that much time with you?" He jumped back onto the deck and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Fine, I guess, just don't get yourself in trouble"

Alfred pouted as his hair goes back to normal and he sighs. "Is there anything I can do to help the crew sir?" He asked hopefully.

"Can you read maps?" He walked back to the quarter deck and handed Alfred one of the maps."Go ahead, do you get it?"

Alfred blinked and took the map. "We are at point A and we need to get to point B?" Alfred smiled awkwardly.

"Could you at least try" Arthur hit his head and smiled. "Otherwise I will still have to throw you off the ship"

Alfred rolled his eyes before he sat down on the floor and tried to map where they had to go.

Arthur leaned over next to him. "It's not that hard. Right now, we are here, along the coast of the new world. And we have to come here, eventually. How do we get there?"

Alfred nodded and took in the information. "I-It's just… I was never taught how to read or write…" He mumbled and tried to make out what some of the wards said. "But from my know knowledge we need to head the way of the SW towards the treasure" He grinned.

Arthur smiled. "Don't worry lad. Most of us don't know how to read or write as well. To be more precise I am an exception along them. Usually only the captain can read. We had to since most of us used to work for the UEC, they didn't want people who couldn't read."

"What's the UEC?" he Questioned as he rolled up the map and passed it back to Arthur.

"The United Eastern-Indian Companion, you know, the Dutch?" He picked up the other maps and showed them to Alfred, showing the VOC mark on nearly all of them.

Alfred shook his head. "I don't know anything" He mumbled embarrassed.

Arthur looked at the steersman who mumbled something along the lines of Alfred. He stood up and petted his head. "Well at least you're not the only one"

Alfred smiled and looked up to the other members of the crew. "So… How much treasure are we expecting to find?"

"Not really much, it's just Spanish after all, but perhaps taking that in account it's going to be a lot. It changes from time to time. We'll hope and see" He stood up and walked to the edge of the ship, breathing in the ocean's air.

Alfred smiled and nodded like he under stood but he sighed. He hated being a board a shit he really did find it boring but he loved Arthur so he would travel with him and did what he wanted to do, then again it's not like he could say no anyway… He couldn't say no to Arthur.

"Jones come here." He waited for the other to stand next to him and let him watch out over the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?" he sighed.

Alfred looked to Arthur and nodded. "But… doesn't it get boring sir? With the same scenery?" He questioned.

"Of course not. It's different everywhere and it are those small differences that make it amazing. You'll get it if you've seen the seas"

"Well I don't get to see the seas, you lock me up in your quarters" He snickered and looked to Arthur.

Arthur hit him again. "You can come out now. I just was afraid my crew would kill you after what happened before" He gave an angry stare to his steersman, who whistled and looked away.

Alfred whined and rubbed his head. "I swear I would be much smarter if you didn't keep hitting me" He mumbled sourly but smiled at the steersmen.

He kissed his head. "Is that better?" he asked while grinning. He turned around. "How long do you think it will take us to reach the island?"

The steersman gagged but Alfred blushed a little and nodded. "Y-Yeah…" Alfred side but the man above them shrugged. "About a day or so… Just be quiet next time please? You both woke everyone up."

Arthur blushed bright red. "You…heard us? Y-you weren't drunk yourself or something?"

"Nope, the crew were sleeping till you both woke us all up with your moaning." He stated and Alfred looked to Arthur. "So... we did…"He blinked as it set in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"He asked rather offended.

Arthur blinked as well. "I-I didn't know we went that far" he stated surprised. He stared at Alfred. "I-I really didn't remember"

"Of course you knew! You're stuttering, also, you seem to remember now! So what happened that night?" He asked hopefully to get some answers. "Why did my body feel like it was ripped in two?"

Arthur blushed and looked at the steersman. He avoided Alfred's gaze."I fucked you" he mumbled softly.

Alfred sighed. "And I thought I could trust you…" He mumbled back and made his way down where the crew sleeps.

"Fuck! No Alfred! Wait!" He yelled at him, but it was too late, Alfred had already left. "Alfred…"

"He fucked me while I was intoxicated… I bet he didn't up protection to thee fucker..." He muttered and sat on hammock.

Arthur glared angrily at his steersman before he stormed off to his quarters. He slumped onto his bed and yelled at his pillow. After a while he noticed a bobble in the bed. He reached for it and found it was Alfred's beloved bunbun. He pressed it against his chest as he whined softly.

Alfred sighed and got up and made his way to Arthur's room. "S-Sorry… I shouldn't have the right to get angry… After all I was drunk too…" he mumbled and entered.

Arthur yanked him onto the bed and held him close. "Don't ever do that again" he ordered him.

Alfred smiled and cuddled him close. "As long as you don't get me drunk before having sex… and use protection if you can…"He mumbled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"You got yourself drunk, besides, you were the one who kissed me first" He smiled and let his head rest on Alfred's shoulder. "And you for your information. We don't have protection on board. This is a pirate's ship" he chuckled at the other.

"Ok, I won't get drunk, but you promise me you won't cum inside of me the next time ok?" he asked hopefully as he looked down to find his bunny in the middle of the make-up hug too. "Looks like somebody wants to join us"

Arthur sighed. "Fine, I can try. But why actually, it's not like I can get you pregnant" He looked down to his chest and laughed softly. "I guess you're right, yes"

"Because I don't want to get an infection and die" He stated before gently lifting his bunny up and placing it on Arthur's shoulder. "He really likes you" He grinned and made the bunny nuzzle into his cheek.

"You won't die, I'll make sure myself. I will save you, no matter how" He sighed and leaned against the rabbit. "You are really strange sometimes" Arthur smiled after a while as he kissed Alfred's forehead.

Alfred blushed but gave Arthur a quick kiss. "I know… but you love me…" He smiled softly and shuffled more onto Arthur's lap.

Arthur's arms wrapped around Alfred's waist. "I know I'm an idiot" he smiled.

"You smarter than I am! I mean you can read a map after all" Alfred chuckled and wiggled on Arthur's lap innocently.

"How about I teach you to read and write? Then you can stay on the ship and become our navigator" Arthur offered as he rocked the other slowly.

"That would be great!" He grinned and sprung off from Arthur lap and gently kissed his bunny.

Arthur grinned at the other. "Grab one of those books and come here. I have to apologize, they will be quite hard at first, but you'll get used to it."

Alfred nodded and leaped over to the book and then sat down next to Arthur. "Thank you sir!" He stated liked a child and let the bunny sit in his lap. "Truth be both I tried to read them by myself… but I couldn't understand any of it… I liked the pictures though" He smiled.

Arthur looked at him and smiled. "Can you read the title?"

"A-A-lic-e in… Won-d-er-land?" He tried to speak out each word as he knew he would speak it.

"Alice in Wonderland" he corrected the other in one fluent sentence. "Can you say that?"

"Al-ice in… wonder-land?" He repeated from what he heard and tried to make the connection with the words and letters.

Arthur chuckled softly under his breath. "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. How about a break?" he smiled.

"B-But we just started!" He whined and shuffled in closer to Arthur wanting to be taught.

"We just left the harbour and I'm still suffering from my hangover" He embraced the other and sighed. "But if you want you can try to read it by yourself, read it out to me and I'll help you when you need it"

Alfred nodded sadly a little before taking the book and tried to read it himself. He licked his lips in concentration and saying the words to his best ability out loud.

He pulled the other back onto his lap, like always, so he could read along with him. He corrected him every now and then and smiled at the unknown pronunciation of words.

Alfred grinned and continued to have a lot of difficulty with the words but felt slightly prouder as he got some right first time and then started to follow the words with his fingers before turning the page.

Arthur pinched Alfred's cheek. "You're doing an amazing job; you just read your first page! Perhaps it's not going very fast, but I think you've got a talent for it"

Alfred blushed but smiled brightly. "T-Thanks Arthur…" He said before turning around slightly and kissed him before going back to the book.

He grinned and pulled the book away from Alfred. "Do you make sure not to hurt you little brain?" he teased him.

Alfred pouted and sighted. "I've got the same size brain at you! I might even be smarter! I just…never got the chance to be taught" He muttered sadly and closed the book being rather discouraged.

"Oh don't whine like that" he placed his finger on Alfred's nose. "I'm sure that you are brilliant, but perhaps I want to stay the smartest" he teased the other.

"Yes well… we don't have to tell anyone if I am smarter then you…" He mumbled and placed the book to the side and gave up.

"Then by all means, keep on reading" he smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

Alfred looked to Arthur, grinning and picked the book up again and continued to try and read it.

The sound of Alfred's voice in combination with the slow waves made Arthur doze off after a while, still holding on to Alfred.

Alfred looked behind him as he saw Arthur sleeping. He chuckled and gently lied Arthur down and put the book back where it belonged. He hid the map away in his special compartment before going back and cuddling into Arthur.

Arthur whined in his sleep when he felt Alfred slip away from him. He mumbled something along the lines of; come back. And he smiled a little when he felt the warm body in his arms again.

Alfred chuckled at the cries but he did let out some secret for a change, seeing Arthur was asleep before him for a change. "Sometimes I feel like you take advantage of me… I mean, you constantly hit me and abuse me but you make me feel welcome and you hold me so close you ever want to let go… I like that… I like the moments when you can be soft but I know you have to be firm with everyone but there is no need to hit me all the time… I will already you do everything you say without complaint…"

Arthur smiled and held Alfred closer. He loved him; it was just hard for him to show Alfred his love. He had been a pirate for quite some time now. He had no clue about love any more.

Alfred sighed and yawned as he become bored… there was nothing for him to do around here…

As he slept he loosened his grip from Alfred and eventually started to hug his pillow instead.

Alfred chuckled and soon woken up and wondering where they will be going and what they will be doing with the rest of his life.

Arthur woke up as he heard the bed creak. "Jones, hush, I wanna sleep some more" he mumbled.

Alfred chuckled but ignored Arthur anyway and got out of the bed to get some food.

"Hah~ Alfred, you are still alive! I thought you were captured by those fancy asses" He quickly went to fetch Alfred some food. "Oh and I am afraid that since you are healthy now, I can no longer give you the better food"

Alfred whined. "Please, I'm the Captains favourite! He'll have your head if I'm not correctly fed like him" Alfred tried to persuade… slightly.

"Non, I know that the captain wont. He loved me before you, remember?" he teased the other as he threw him an orange. "I'm afraid I can't do much more that that"

Alfred pouted and started to peel the orange. "Ok… now what will I be getting as part of the crew?" He asked slightly scared and grabbing Arthur's food.

Francis sighed and pointed to a pan. "Whatever gets dumped in there. I'm sorry Alfred, but if you want better food you'll have to take the captains."

"Well throw something in the pan please, but I don't really want to be tied to a bar for a couple of days for stealing Arthur's food…" He mumbled and waited for his food to be done which he hoped would be soon.

"I 'ave fish, not much more, please bear with me Alfred, this crew isn't small" He sighed and threw some green/grey looking things into the pan. "But I guess, I can try something."

"I will Francis" He smiled and happily waited for him. "Well you know… I could always make Arthur command you to give me the better food because you know, h won't like it if I'm not up to scratch for sex" He grinned and ate some of his orange.

"Ah~ so you finally gave in, into those deep green eyes" Francis sighed as he remembered what he and Arthur used to do. "I guess I don't have a choice, in that case" He smiled and tossed the other some bread. "But you've got to share it with the captain."

Alfred grinned for a moment being sighing. "Fine, but thanks… I know you do the best you can." Alfred yawned before humming.

"Merci" Francis replied with a casual smile. "And I heard you got yourself a sword? How's the fighting going?"

"I would be everyone asses by now… if I had some training…" He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"You 'ave got to give Arthur some time. We just left the 'arbour, I'm sure that he will teach you as soon as 'e 'as time"

"Ahh that's true… but the crew put up with me already enough as it is will all the time that I am spending with Arthur…" He sighed and rubbed the side of his head and happily smelling the food. "Yummy~" He commented.

"Since we know that you two 'ave been doing it, we started to try and make you feel more welcome, but they're still pirates, it's 'ard for them. But knowing that the captain loves you 'elps them to accept you" He stirred the dark coloured mixture. "thank you"

Alfred blushed and looked away. "S-So... how much did the captain do it with you?" He asked quietly and becoming a tad bit shy.

A smile appeared on Francis face. "Well….not way too often, but enough to make you survive on sea. In the beginning 'e often was drunk, but when I told 'im I didn't like it that way he made sure to be sober whenever we did it. And the things 'e would whisper in my ears~~!" He sighed and smiled at the other. "I would almost want to throw you overboard for that reason, but I guess they're all yours from now on"

Alfred blinked and thought for a moment before licking his lips. "S-So… what DID he used to say? When you know… were in bed and what not…" He asked quietly but shuffled closer to the French cook.

"Oh well, you know. Like that 'e would sail over the entire globe to 'ave me. 'Ow 'e loved the sparkle in my eyes. Things like that"

At that Alfred sighed and looked rather say… "Oh…" Was all that came out before he passed a plate to Francis for the unknown food mixture?

He poured some of it onto Alfred's plate. "But I am sure 'e will do better with you" He smiled and gave him the plate.

"He doesn't say any of that to me…" He whispered before looking at the bubbling broth before leaving and going into Arthur's room. "Arthur, your breakfast" He smiled and places it on Arthur's bed next to him before taking up a chair and eating the broth.

"'E will as soon as 'e is done being drunk~!" he yelled after him as he left.  
>"Wat Jones?" He looked up, sleep still in his eyes, and then at the broth. "Oh wow, I can see Francis still loves me" he sighed.<p>

"He told me, that now then I'm healthy, I'll have to eat like the rest of everyone else. I can understand that" he noted and happily ate the food.

He sighed. "Take some of mine, I don't need it all" He offered his plate to the other as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I don't want it." He pushed Arthur's plate away before turning and eating his own food. "I'll have my own"

"Oh wow, what happened to you? I thought you were always dying to get better food"

"Yeah… but it's your food, you could easily eat all of that so I don't want any" He smiled and finished his plate.

He started eating slowly, observing the other. "Are you sure you're not ill?"

"I'm fine Arthur, why do you ask?" He mumbles and places his plate on the bed before getting up and wondering around the room.

"Because the Jones I know liked food, a lot. So yeah, I was just worried"

"I do like my food! I'm just… not as hungry" He smiled and looked to his feet. "So… what shall we do?"

He stood up and swooned the other in his arms. "It might become time for you to start handling that sword of yours"

Alfred grinned and picked up his sword from safe box under Arthur's desk and waved it about a bit. "Awesome!"

He shielded the sword off with his arm. "Lets first train you, please; you would cut off your own arm like this."

Alfred grinned at that. "Hey, an arm is bettered then nothing" He chuckled and stopped waving it around to listen to Arthur.

"Come to the deck first. I know people who could educate you better than I can"

Alfred grinned and walked behind Arthur and settled down. He looked around the crew who some smiled at him a little.

Arthur told him to stay put as he collected some of his crew members. "Today, at least one of you is going to teach Jones how to handle a sword. Is someone willing to?"

The crew looked un-enthuastic at the captain and looked at each other to wonder who might die first.

"Come on lads; don't tell me you've gotten afraid of a sword. I thought you liked to fight!" He glanced back at Alfred and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then I guess I'll do it"

Alfred shrugged at this but smiled either way; a few of the crew members snickered at this and happily gathered around for the show.

Arthur took out his sword and pointed it at Alfred, waiting for him to do the same. "Now you must understand that in a battle they won't wait for you, you would have been dead against now"

"I think I know that Arthur" He chuckled and got into a ready stance like Arthur and got himself ready for an attack.

He aimed just above the other's shoulder, easily shooting his sword above it. "Let's start by dodging?" he asked sarcastically.

Alfred chuckled nervously and easily steps aside to dodge the sword.

He continued to aim at the other, his feet, his stomach, but missed on intention. When he saw Alfred was getting tired he stopped and looked at him grinning. "At least now you know it's not easy"

Alfred panted and the crew were laughing at him. He growled and glared a little before getting back into his stance. "C-Come on Captain… You've not wounded me yet, make me beg for my life…"He grinned and knew he was asking for a death wish but it was the best way he learned, when he knew his life was in danger.

Arthur smiled at him, teasingly. "Ok". He stood back for a while and launched an attack on the other, immediately swiping the sword out of his hand and throwing it somewhere behind him.

Alfred growled and turned back and ash for his sword, lifting it up to bock what he assumed would be Arthur's next attack.

Arthur easily dodged his attack and launched forward at Alfred's shoulder. The blade didn't penetrate as deep as it would do in a real fight, but it went deep enough to draw out some blood.

Alfred growled but grinned. "Kill me" He taunted and tried to copy Arthur's movement to disarm Arthur.

He dodges the attack again, jumped and landed behind Alfred. He grabbed his shoulder and held his sword against his neck. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" He stated before flipping the sword in his hand and left a deep gash in Arthur's leg. Ash e was let go he backed away and the crew gasped. "I learn fast."

"Not fast enough" Using his good leg he managed to make the other trip and as he fell onto the deck he jumped on him."You'll have to do more than such a weak scratch to make a pirate stop fighting"

Alfred growled and tried to move his hand into the right position to try and take another nip at Arthur's leg or foot.

Arthur kicked away his sword and put his foot on Alfred's hand. "Didn't think so lad"

Alfred growled but whimpered slightly. He tried to get up even with an injured shoulder and tried to run and grab his sword at the same time.

When the other slipped away from him he grabbed his ankle, forcing him to fall over. He walked past him and grabbed his sword. "Not today lad"

Alfred growled but continued to struggle against Arthur even as everyone laughed at him. "Yes today!" He growled and launched himself at Arthur to grab his sword.

Arthur had decided to use a different tactic. He didn't want the other to die but it appeared he had to get him knocked out to give up. He turned around held his sword by its blade and used the handle to knock Alfred out. "Not today lad" Then he looked around at his crew, a disappointed look on his face. "Well done lads, you just laughed at someone who is better than most of you even though this only was his first battle" With those words the crew went back to what they were doing before and Arthur picked up Alfred to bring him back to his quarters.

Alfred groaned as he awoke a few hours later. "What time is it? And where my sword?" He asked as he looked around to see if Arthur was there or not.

Arthur had just returned carrying food and some bandages. "It's just past evening and you sword is where it should be" He sat down on the bed and handed Alfred a plate. "Lemme fix those wounds"

"No, I'm fine…" He mumbled sourly and looked away before getting up and looking for a clean set of clothes for him.

"What's wrong with you? You were the one who wanted to fight"

"I know… but I thought I would have lasted at least half a chance…" He mumbled sourly and folded his arms with a pout.

He sat down next to Alfred and pouted along with him. "I wish I could make up for it, but yeah… I can't think of anything that I could do for you" he mused.

"Don't worry about it, it just means that I know I have a lot of improvement till I'm anywhere near your level" He stated.

"You better watch it. You can beat me in reading, but Sword fighting will be mine" He laughed and pulled Alfred onto his lap. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You're such a dork. I don't understand how I love you"

Alfred chuckled and cuddled back. He sighed and kissed Arthur back. "I don't understand how I love a cruel guy like you…" He mumbled. "I could be your advisor... like… sort out money and such…"

"Don't worry, love, I don't have anything but my sword as well" He pulled Alfred further onto the bed and like that they sat there for a while, Arthur just enjoying his time with Alfred.

Alfred just lied there, slightly bored but he knew better than anything else then to mess the Arthur's hugging time.

After a while he pulled away and looked at Alfred. "Sorry, sometimes I just need a hug" He smiled and stood up, still holding Alfred. "You want to go to the deck?"

"No I know sir" He smiled and looked up to Arthur. "I don't mind… I'm just fine here" He smiled up to Arthur.

He put Alfred on his desk. "Than is there something else I can do for you?"

Alfred blushed and squirmed a little and wrapped his legs to cover his growing problem. "No, I'm good thank you."

He cupped Alfred's face. "Are you sure, lad?"

Alfred blushed a little but nodded and blinked. "I'm fine sir…"

"Well in that case, perhaps you could continue with reading?"

"If you sit on the bed, I'll sit on your lap" He smiled and hopped off Arthur and went over and grabbed the book.

Arthur quickly walked back to the bed and sat down, waiting for Alfred to sit on his lap.

Alfred sat down and smiled. He wiggled a little in Arthur's lap before opening the book and started reading.


	5. Chapter 4

Alfred sat down and smiled. He wiggled a little in Arthur's lap before opening the book and started reading.

Arthur held the other close in his arms and just enjoyed the sound of his voice as long as he could

Alfred wiggled a little more as he hoped Arthur would get the hint but continued to read.

"Jones, could you please stop rubbing like that? I don't want to force you into sex again"

"Would it really be force if I was asking for it… even begging like a puppy in heat?" He whimpered out and closed the book but continued to rub against Arthur, panting slightly.

Arthur got the book and threw it somewhere in a corner before he turned the other around, forcing Alfred to rub their members against each other. "I don't fuck animals" he said teasingly before kissing him deeply.

Alfred moaned loudly and smiled. "S-Sure?" He asked with a growl and rubbed Arthur back.

"Just pull down those trousers and let me fuck you" He pushed the other off his lap and onto the bed, still kissing him.

Alfred nodded quickly and kissed back as he wriggled out of his trousers like he was told too.

He pushed the other onto the bed and pulled away. "Try to make sure not to moan too loudly, we've got to think about the crew" he stated in a whisper as he grinded against the other's member.

Alfred nodded and blushed a little before moaning into the captain ear. "C-Could you p-prep me this time please?" He asked quietly but grinded back.

He looked at Alfred and leaned closer to his ear. "Only when you ask it like you mean it" He licked the other's ear and bit in it, grinning at the sounds the other was making.

Alfred shivered and moaned quietly as he was a forced too with the crew still being awake.

"My lord, Jones, your mouth makes the most tempting noises when you mean it" Arthur huffed against his ear, still grinding down at him.

Alfred whimpered a little bit like a dog before not being able to help himself and cum all over himself and Arthur's stomach, he moaned a little quietly as he could and relax under Arthur.

Arthur grinned. "How desperate were you for this?" He slid down until he was at Alfred's stomach and licked up the cum."You are delightfully tasty, did you know that" he asked teasingly.

"N-Not very" He said but blushed hard. "N-No I didn't s-sir…" He mumbled and looked up to Arthur. "W-Would you like me to take care of y-your problem?"

"My lord, Jones your respect turns me on" He bent down and teased the other's member slightly. "You are free to help me" He grinned and leaned back.

Alfred whimpered slightly before nodding. "W-Well if you sit on the side... I can get better access s-sir…" He mumbled quietly and tried to wiggle out of Arthur's grip.

He let the other go and sat on the brim of the bed and spread his legs.

Alfred smiled and shook a little as he was still calming down from his high but kneeled on the floor and slowly took in Arthur's head and licked the pre-cum off it.

Arthur grasped the wood of the bed in his hands. "Jones, don't tease me like that, you know that I can't wait anymore" he huffed

"Yeish Swir" He said around Arthur and took him in a little more before he started to choke a little, but not going all the way doing but doing the best he could for his first time.

His hand shifted from the bed to Alfred's hair. His hands tangled in the blond locks as he was sucking him off. "dun…forces...you...self" he huffed.

Alfred smiled and back away a little but continued with what he was doing.

Even if this by far wouldn't match what Francis used to treat him with, he had to admit that this was pretty damn good for Alfred's first time. "…Alfred...I…-I love you"

Alfred smiled but was shocked as he forgets what just happened. He panicked as he wondered wither he should spit of swallow. It was too salty for his liking but he knew it would be a insult to Arthur if he spat the semen out.

Arthur gasped softly and stared at Alfred. "It's alright, you don't have s to swallow it"

Alfred then quickly ran to the bathroom and spat the semen out into the bucket of a toilet.

Arthur lumped back onto the bed, sighing happily at the relief. He nuzzled into the covers with a smile and waited for the other to come back.

Alfred then started to wash down the taste with a cup of ale before walking back in and sighing. "S-Sorry Arthur… I just hate salty items…" He mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed next to Arthur's head.

A smile appeared in his face and he nuzzled against Alfred's ass, teasingly. "It doesn't matter, love. Just seeing your face when you came was enough to make up for it" He pulled Alfred into the bed and held him tight, pressing their bodies together.

Alfred blushed as he had Arthur nuzzling into his bare ass but still allowed him to cuddle in Arthur. He sighed with a smile as nuzzled into Arthur's neck and gently started to kiss it because he could.

A shudder ran down Arthur's spine at the kisses. He shifted slightly so the other could reach for his neck better as he rubbed circles over the other's bare ass.

Alfred squeaked rather manly in his opinion before shuddering himself and stopped kissing but hugged Arthur instead.

Arthur grinned and kissed the other's ear as they hugged. "You know you should tell me if you don't want me to touch you"

"I-I know I'm just scared that… you might starve me or something if I refuse…" He mumbled and kissed Arthur's cheek as he hugged back.

"We are past that stage. I will take in account your wishes now as well. No starving anymore" He kissed the other's lips softly as he hummed a little bit.

Alfred relaxed a little and cuddled more. "So I could… get something good to eat, like a meal or fruit or something… I could fuck you when I wanted or you could fuck me when you want too… I could also sit in your chair above deck right?" He asked as all sorts of ideas began to run though his head.

Arthur placed a finger on Alfred's lips, hushing him. "I already said you could have my meal, so that id for granted. You also already knew that you could take me anywhere at any time. And yes, you can sit in my chair. I think I'll pretty much allow you to do everything, just ask."

Alfred grinned and let out a happy squeal as he had some permission to do as he pleased.

"But now you should sleep. You just had quite the work out and I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself" He grinned and kissed the other one more time before he turned around and fell asleep.

"I-I could go another round!" He protested. "I didn't work that hard…" He mumbled and faintly wondered if he bites off more than he could chew.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, but I have to sleep as well. I'm sorry, that's what happens as a pirate, no sleeping schedule. I sleep when I sleep and I wake up when I wake up. You can stay up though"

Alfred chuckled and nodded as he let Arthur sleep in his arms. "Alright sir… sweet dreams ok? I'll be here when you wake up." He tried to sooth and helps his captain go to sleep.

Arthur grinned and nuzzled against Alfred's chest. "Thanks, lad" He sighed, closed his eyes and smiled, happy that Alfred loved him as well.

"It's nothing…" He whispered back and yawned but not feeling like he needed to sleep.

Arthur woke up quite some time later to discover that Alfred had fallen asleep. He kissed the other gently and held him close as he waited for him to wake up.

Alfred hmm lightly and leaned in and kissed back but slightly more passionately. "Hmmm… Captain…" He mumbled before he stopped and calmed down.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry" he chuckled softly and held the other a little bit closer. "You didn't have to return the kisses" he smiled.

"Hmmm~ I know" He mumble with a yawn before cuddling back. "But I wanted too and it even fit in with the dream I was having anyway" He said with a faint blush.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You dreamed about me? Well that is new to me" he joked and nuzzled the other. "Are there some other feelings I should help you to get rid of?"

"Ah! No, no, no, no I can do that myself thank you" He chuckled nervously before trying to get up quickly to leave the room for the bathroom.

He didn't let the other go and looked at him, serious, somewhat hurt. "Jones, I just said I won't starve you if you tell me, At least let me help you with it"

Alfred blushed even harder. "Ah! No, really, it' ok, I don't need your help or anything "Alfred smiled and tucked himself away in the bathroom. "I'll be fine!"He yelled before starting to fill the bath with cold water.

"Oi! At least let me wash you. Let me feel your body, every hook and cranny. I want to feel you, touch you, make you feel loved~!" he yelled over to the other.

Alfred grunted a little and quickly dived into the bath to try and hide his hard on. "Please, Arthur's I'm fine doing in here, by myself…" He mumbled and grunted as he tried to get himself off as soon as possible.

Arthur sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Fine, I just thought my blow jobs would be more comfortable for you"

Alfred thought for a moment before getting out and standing naked in Arthur's door way to his room. "Get off the bed and suck my dick" He stated with a serious face and walked too to bed.

Arthur got up, grinning cheekily. He walked over to the other and picked him to carry him to his desk. "Aye Sir~" He teased him as he sat him on the desk. He slid down Alfred's chest and took his member in his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue.

Alfred shivered and moaned a little as he happily sat on the desk and let Arthur do what he wanted as like in his dream. He ran a hand though Arthur's hair and tried to force Arthur down more.

Arthur grinned as far as he could. He leaned forward and throated the other. Moaning noises came from Arthur's throat as he tasted some precum.

Alfred moaned loudly not really caring and happily tried to force Arthur down more and making Arthur look so pathetic and small. Although their moment was disturbed by someone entering and panicking. "Sir! A Ship as been spotted…" He trailed off at the end as he saw the sight.

Arthur waved his hand at the other, ignoring the blush on Alfred's face. Arthur continued to suck the other male and pulled away slightly when Alfred emptied in his mouth. He swallowed it all and turned around to face the panicking male. "Are it the Spanish?"

The man blinked and looked completely speechless… "I… don't know…" He then turned and tried to process what he had just seen. Alfred then moaned loudly out a "Arthur!" Before emptying in Arthur's mouth. He slumped against the desk and panted. "Fuck that was good…" He mumbled.

Arthur turned around again to face Alfred and kissed him deeply before looking back at the man. "And what is the purpose of telling me in that case? What if they're our friends or something?" he asked annoyed. "But I guess I have to leave you for a moment Alfred" He followed after the other male and left Alfred behind after giving him a little blow kiss, smiling teasingly.

Alfred happily kissed back and just lied there trying to recover from the afterglow. Alfred reached out to catch the kiss before smiling and getting up to get himself ready for battle if needed.  
>The man though shrugged. "I just…" He tried to say something but ended up just walking away trying to get the image out of his mind.<p>

Arthur grinned at his crew member. "Just take a drink tonight. You'll forget everything you just saw" he mused as they reached the main deck. Arthur stared amazed at the ship. "Well, fuck that, you actually did a good job telling me. I never liked the Spanish. Why would they be here? We don't have anything from them. Arthur smiled cheekily and petted the map under his coat.

The crew member nodded and instantly reached out for a ale. Alfred though soon came out with his new sword still panting slightly but smiling up at Arthur. "So~ do I get to Christian my sword today?" He asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

"As long as you remember pirates don't have any problems with killing I wouldn't mind. Just stay close to me, ok?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course sir, don't I always captain?" He asked with a bright smile and readied his sword.

Arthur pulled out his own sword as well and went to the edge of the ship. "What do you want?" he yelled, even though he already knew they would fight each other, after all he killed Romano.

"A life for a Life!" The Spaniard yelled as he became rather furious, at the fact he had lost his lover. "I think it is only fair if I stop looking for that map~ only one life shall be lost, fair si?" He spat for him boat as it came to a halt next to Arthur's. Alfred blinked and looked between the two captains. "So… What do you say Kirkland? One life for a map?" He asked with a bright grin.

"I don't have your map, or your lover! Didn't you hear about the storm that raged over the new world not way too long ago? I nearly lost everything. But I would love to fight you for a new map. I need one" Arthur yelled at the other. He wasn't insane, he would first try to trick the other and see what he could get if he won.

Antonio sighed and looked over at the poop captain. "Oh really? Not too long ago was before you even docked there, and you left the new world just a few days after probably to stock up on the food you need for your journey with the map you stole from me" He stated with a smirk. "I also know who your lover is so you either hand over the map and fail at being a pirate, a coward, or you hand over your lover and deal with it like as a real man, don't forget, One choice and everything you had earn for, your title, fame, reputation, will go down the drain if you choose the wrong move." He stated and watched as Arthur started to sweat a little. "SO what will it me Captain Kirkland, owner for the 7 deadly seas and the most feared pirate all over the world?"  
>Alfred looked to Arthur and sighed. "I'll go" He stated and looked to Arthur knowing he wouldn't want to give up the life of the pirate he had; Arthur enjoyed it too much after all. "I'll go as long as you keep out of Arthur's way for the map" He growled and dropped his sword.<p>

Arthur quickly looked over his shoulder at his crew. The men nodded and Arthur turned around. "Then we shall fight over it. I won't allow you to kill Alfred nor will I give you the map"

Alfred growled and walked over to the Spaniard. "I'm coming with you, just leave Arthur alone." He growled and grabbed the rope to swing to the other boat. "It's been nice being with you Arthur, I'll miss you" He smiled and blew Arthur a kiss before huffing and swinging his weight over to the other boat.  
>"Not so smart is he?" Antonio Smirked before quickly following after Alfred as the boat started to leave.<p>

"…" Arthur didn't know what he was supposed to say. It was like Alfred already knew this would happen. He stared at him, not even bothering to catch the kiss. His crew stared at him. None of them would like to admit it, but they too grew quite fond of their captain's drug. "Sir…Do you want us to get him back? We haven't fought for some time now. It would be nice for a change" Arthur looked up at him, grinning. "Thank matey" He stood up and looked at his crew. "Thanks to all of you. Now let's get that git back here!"

Alfred hissed and growled at the Spanish crew members. Antonio smiled brightly and led him in to his cabin and shut the door behind himself. "My, my doesn't this bring back memories… I won't if I can starve myself for longer than time…" He snickered and looked to Antonio. "So~ What am I? Sex slave? New lover? And you do know Arthur will turn his ship around to get to me…" Alfred mumbled and sat on Antonio's desk quite happily.

Alfred was right. Only 15 minutes after the Spanish ship had set off the British ship was prepared for battle and ready to attack the Spanish ship. "Don't worry Alfred, I'll get you back, I promise"

"Get off my desk" He Spaniard hissed before Alfred shook his head. "Starve and kill me first" He stated with a wide smiled. Antonio rolled his eyes and forced Alfred into a kiss and tied Alfred's hands behind him as he kissed Alfred more. "Hmm… maybe if you cum to my actions, it'll prove to Arthur your nothing but a fucking whore to be messed with…" Antonio smirked and then eagerly started to fondle with Alfred. Alfred though squirmed and tried to move away as he was starting to get hard from the actions, only making things worse for himself.

The British ship was not far behind the Spanish ship. The canons were aimed and Arthur yelled at his crew to hurry and get closer.

"Senior! The assholes they're close, you have to come!" A man yelled at his Spanish captain. "They're going to attack soon. We need you!"'

He growled and barked out some orders in Spanish, to hold the British off till he was finished and then he would be right out. "Now… where were we?" He smirked and continued to fondle Alfred trying to make quick work with him.

"FIRE!" Arthur yelled with all his might. "Alfred! I'll get you back! I promise!" Soon the first hit was made and the Spanish ship took damage. Arthur had ordered his men to use everything they had. They had to get rid of the Spanish as fast as possible. The British ship was chasing the Spanish ship, and water stared to flow in the back of the ship. "FIRE!" Arthur yelled again. He could see the back of the ship opening up as the wood was torn away. "GIVE ALFRED BACK! Or your ship will sink!"

Antonio smirked as Alfred released and panted slightly glaring and for a extra kick the Spanish ripped his trousers around the back and wiped some of Alfred' cum on his ass to make it looked like his ownership had changed. He cut the rope off but pulled Alfred out by his hair. "You want this whore?" He yelled with a smirk and showing off Alfred like a trophy. "His ass is rather lovely and loose" He laughed.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF ON THAT DEAD ITALIAN YOU WHORE!" Arthur turned around and yelled at his crew to get onto the Spanish ship. His men got rid of most of the crew rather soon, he had trained his men. He grinned at his small victory and then went over to the sinking ship himself. He pointed his gun at the Spanish man and held out the map. "Give me Alfred or you'll die, along with your map"

"Here take the whore, he's not worth the trouble, fucking loose as shit" He stated before throwing Alfred onto the ground at Arthur's feet. "Now give me my map" He growled and reached out for it with his gun now also raised.

Arthur pulled Alfred up, using the hand in which he held the map. "You had your chance, you wasted it. Your ship will go down anyway, it's not worth the trouble." he pulled the trigger and shot the Spanish men. The blood flowed out of his chest as Arthur approached him. He kicked him to the edge of the wood and stumped on his balls, just because he could before he rolled the dying Spanish man into the water. Then he quickly went back to Alfred and picked him up. "Don't worry, it'll be alright now, I promise." He held Alfred close to his chest as he quickly went back to his own ship. He held Alfred in his arms as he looked at the sinking ship. "You deserved this you filthy whore" he whispered softly as the Spanish ship disappeared into the waves.

Alfred happily held onto Arthur's hand and used it as support as he tried to come down from his high. Although he kept close to Arthur even after he watched the Spanish ship sink. He looked to Arthur and asked him to kiss him. "I wanted to get rid of the Spaniard's taste…" He used as a excuse before trying to his ass from the other crew members.

Arthur pressed Alfred's face to his own and he kissed him deeply. "Let's replace that with the taste of rum." He smiled and held Alfred close. "Now don't ever hand yourself over like that again. You're not a whore, nor a sex-toy. You're my lover"

Alfred happily kissed back and nodded. "Rum sounds good… but I feel like I have too I mean… if someone takes me, you'll come back but if someone takes a map, you won't want too… so if you wish to get me back and keep the map I have too… Plus I don't want your life going down the drain to save me…" He smiled and cuddled into Arthur's chest. "I maybe your lover, but I'm a member of your crew first, and as a member of your crew, I'll do anything to keep your reputation safe."

"I don't think I still care about my reputation, or else I wouldn't just have kissed you in front of them" He nodded at his crew and he took Alfred back to his quarters. "And I now also want you to realize that you are more than just a crew member to me. I love you; I won't ever let you go"

Alfred chuckled. "But you know the crew would keep us a secret, others cannot" He grinned and walked with Arthur. "And as much as you would like me too, I'm have it in grained into my brain so much I can't help but think of myself as anything but your slave… because that's have it has been for a few years now" He sighed and sat on Arthur's bed as he tried to rub off his cum off his stomach.

Arthur took some clothe from his clothes and rubbed it on Alfred's stomach. "And when will I convince you that you are much more than my slave? You're my lover, my life, my reason to live and let this ship set sail. You're the reason that I want to find the damn treasure so I can take you back home and give you back your normal life"

Alfred blushed hard and looked away. "T-Thank you… but I can't have my old life back… Matthew might miss me but he's doing well…I was forced to be a pirate and I'm a pirate now… But keep saying those things and you'll find yourself face down on the mattress" He chuckled as a joke.

"I wasn't really talking about sending back to the new world. I was talking about going to Europe… I know you consider yourself as a pirate bit I don't want you to be endangered so much. And you can't be a pirate forever. You have to get to land sometime" Arthur looked at the other. "Don't get me wrong lad, but I love you. I don't want you to die on the seas"

"Me go to Europe? And no be with you? You have got to be making a joke right? I'm with you till the end. I will die at sea with you, and I will have a proper betrayal… tipped over at sea" He smiled and looked up in the other's eyes.

Arthur walked over to the other male and took his hands in his own. "I wasn't talking about sending you on your own. I was talking about the two of us. You know I would never leave you again. We'll go to Europe, together, and we'll live there. If you don't mind of course"

"But do we really want to give up on the life that we have? I mean… it's fun, you get rich and you live on the edge of life travelling the world… who wouldn't want that?" He smiled and smirked before shivering slightly. "When we get treasure I will need more trousers… and shirts…"

"But we can't sail the seas forever. Even pirates get old eventually. But, juts think about it, ok. I won't stop you from travelling, but I'd rather have you stay with me. After all, I'm still our best sword fighter"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "You are the best sword fighting, I'm the better reader and writer" He grinned proudly in front of his captain.

Arthur kissed the other's forehead. "How about we just sleep for now. Let's get you some rest after this terrible experience" Arthur lay down on the bed and pulled the other in his arms.

Alfred shrugged. "I'm not really tired to be honest; in fact, I'd rather fight someone…" He mumbled and tried to get up. "Unless you're the one that is tired."

"Oh for fucks sake Jones, just let me hold you after that Spanish rapist touched you" He pulled Alfred even tighter in his grip and refused to let go of him.

Alfred chuckled and cuddled Arthur back. "Hmm, who would of thought a captain like you could be weak by just one person…"

"It's not my fault that you are so adorable." He chuckled softly and cuddled Alfred some more. "And don't ever tall anyone that I said that"

"I won't you can trust me on that" He chuckled and pouted. "I'm not adorable! I'm handsome! A hunk, smart, fast and deadly good looks!"

"No just adorable, you described me" He smiled and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, holding Alfred close.

Alfred pouted but chuckled quietly and tried to sooth Arthur to bed. Before trying himself but failing so he just decided to watch Arthur.

Arthur nuzzled against Alfred as he slept, glad that the Spaniard didn't harm Alfred.

Alfred chuckled and looked outside and sighed as he unwrapped himself from Arthur's arms and walked out in the night air. He walked around on the desk before looking out to sea happily. "Nothing beats like a night under the stars"

Arthur slept a little longer until he noticed that Alfred was gone. He looked around confused, but figured that if Alfred would have been captured he would have noticed. He turned around and nuzzled in his pillow to sleep some more.

Alfred continued to stand on the deck thought out the night and chuckled as the night post fell to sleep.

Not much later Arthur woke up. He turned around and fell off the bed. "What?" He looked around and remembered Alfred had left. He picked himself up and went to the deck. He smiled at the sight of Alfred and grabbed him from behind, hugging him tight.

Alfred smiled and turned to pet Arthur on the head. "Good Morning Captain" He smiled and yawned a little. "How are you today?"

"Fine fine. But how are you? You should have slept last night. Let me tug you in" He smiled and carefully picked up the other male to carry him to his quarters. He lay him down on his bed and kissed his head. "Good night, love"

Alfred squeaked and held on to Arthur but pouted. "Arthur I'm not tired" He complained but lied down in the bed and snuggled up.

"I don't care whether you're tired or not. You're going to sleep" Arthur tugged the other in and kissed his head once more before he left the other to sleep.

Alfred sighed and yawned as he turned over and happily went to sleep feeling rather safe in Arthur's bed.

Arthur went back to the deck and up to the steersman. "How are we going? Nah forget it. Couldn't anyone tell me about that hostile ship not way too far behind us?" Arthur looked at his crew, disappointed.

They blinked and looked behind them and then looked to the captain. "What shall we do sir?"

"Attack them off course" Arthur turned around and yelled some orders at his crew.

On the other ship the captain smiled mischievous. "Iz that ze British ship that ze Spaniard told us about?" He yelled at his steersman. "LUDWIG GET CLOSER!"

Ludwig nodded and started to work their way to the ship. "Vhat are ve after Bruder?" He asked and looked to Gilbert.

"Ze American off course. We have zo avenge Antonio. If we can zake ze American from ze Brit he'll rest in peace!"

"Vright" He stated and set sail for the ship. He soon drawled up next to Arthur's ship.

"Fuck it you IDIOTS! Can't you guys hurry up when we really need it!" Arthur glanced at the German ship next to them and for a moment feared for his life as he looked into the red eyes of the other captain.

"GUTEN MORGEN!" Gilbert yelled to the other captain. "How're you doing captain?" He nodded at his crew members and their ship soon drew closer to the other one. "Now remember no one has to die. I just want that American!"

Arthur's crew growled and stood in front of the opposite crew. "We won't allow that!" One of the yelled. "He is the captain life, and we will protect him with ours" He stated and protected the captain's cabin.

Arthur was confused. Why did the crew protect him? He promised Alfred he wouldn't do this. "No wait!" Arthur turned back to his crew. "Only I will protect him! You won't risk your life for him!"

The other captain smiled. "Are you willing to give your live for him? HA! How weak! That isn't a captain. That's a PUSSY!" he yelled at him. He signalled his crew to move to the other ship and waited for the other captain to get furious.

"Captain, you are more important to us… please, we can handle these German sausages" Another grinned and then started to attack the other crew. Meanwhile Ludwig sighed and sneaked into Arthur's room and picked up Alfred.

Arthur was too busy fighting with Gilbert to notice what was happening in his quarters. He fought the other with all his might but was getting tired rather quick as a second one joined in. He yelled some commands but none of his crew members noticed it. He dodged an attack and was pushed of his feet. He fell onto the floor and hit his head against mast as everything went black.

The Prussian captain smiled at his triumph and nodded at Ludwig as he returned with the American. "I told you no one had to die! We will leave now! GUTEN TAG!" he yelled as his crew left the ship.

Ludwig chuckled and tied him up to the mast of the ship. "Oi, Bruder! The American sleeps like a log" He chuckled and turned to steer the ship away from the British.

"But he's ours now. Zat Brit won't ever touch ze Spanian again!"

Arthur woke up when one of the crew members splashed water over his face. "What? What happened? Where are they? Where's Alfred?"

The crew looked to one another and one finally spoke up. "W-We tried to catch up to the ship but they were too fast… The last we saw of him he was tied to the mast of their ship… we are very sorry for your lost sir…" He mumbled and offered Arthur a hand to hold.

Arthur hit the man's hand and stood up himself. "I told you, you should have protected the ship. DAMMIT! Now Alfred's gone! And we won't ever find him. FUCK!" Arthur dashed away to his quarters and smashed the door shut.

The crew looked to one another worriedly. "What shall we do?"

Alfred groaned as he got up. "Arthur?" He asked and blinked as he tried to struggle against the bindings.

"Arthur iz nicht mehr!" Gilbert smiled and pushed his crop against the America's face and lifted his chin. "He left you. He let us take you! That pussy just gave you up! Hahahaha!"

Alfred smirked and spat in Gilbert's face like he used to do with Arthur. "Like hell he did you runt… god this brings back great memories" He stated before reaching over to stamp on Gilbert's foot.

'Darghh! Did you just spit in my face? … ARHH! You idiot. You don't stamp on the captain's foot after spitting in his face!" He pulled the other up by his collar. "You shall regret that in many, many ways!" He dragged him away from the mast, so that the roped were digging into his arms and threw him onto the floor. "Just you wait!"'

Arthur in the mean time was gulping down on the rum he could find before returning on the deck. "We'll find Alfred even if you don't want to and I will destroy everything that will stand in my way!"' he yelled loudly, hoping to get a grip on the crew to help him.

"Your not my captain" Alfred stated before he grunted as he was pulled and thrown on the floor. "And you'll never be your fucking captain you fucking piece of shit!" He yelled and tried to get back up.

The crew looked worried at each other. "We will all help you sir… we are loyal to you" They stated before the steersman tried to copy the way that the Germans were travelling. "I remember them going west…" He mumbled.

"AS LONG AS YOUR PUSSY DOESN'T SAVE YOU I'M YOUR FUCKING CAPTAIN. YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He threw Alfred against the mast and smiled as he heard him cough.

"Just follow the damn assholes, OK? That can't be too hard?"

Alfred grunted and coughed a little as the air was knocked out of him but glared at the other man. "Arthur will find me even if it kills him… Because I'm in love and he will do anything for me and the crew too! They know I changed their captain the better" He growled.

"It's hard seeing as we don't know which way for sure they went, we need to know where they might of docked before we can follow a trail" He stated worriedly. "But I'll do my best sir…"

"Then I will kill him first!" he spat in his face. "I will make sure to get rid of him"

"JUST GO SOMEWHERE!" Arthur yelled before he went to the front of the ship. "I'll find you Alfred. No matter what I have to do"

"Good luck with that. Arthur is the strongest person I know; after all he got rid of your Spanish friend didn't he? Send him to Davy Jones' locker?" Alfred smirked and wipes the spit off with his shoulder

"FUCK YOU!" Gilbert yelled as he kicked the man. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ANTONIO!"

Alfred grunted and looked up to Gilbert. "He deserves everything he got." He smirked and spat in the man's face again several times.

"SHUT UP!" He kicked the man again and spit in his face

Arthur yelled at his crew, they were going in a random direction and Arthur could only hope they were going after the Germans.

Alfred smirked and looked up at the guy."Hmm~ I don't think so~ I think you have to break me in like Arthur… but you know… he trained me so it's going to take longer then you expect. So what's your name? I mean, after all, what's the point of knowing the ill mannered captain, and nothing to call him by? Unless you just want me to call you sausage beast then that's fine by me." He grinned.

"Don't you think the captain has finally lost it?" One crew member asked another on deck quietly.

"NEIN! You will call me captain. I have no reason zo give you my normal name. You will say CAPTAIN!"

"The captain already lost it after the death of the Italian. He will do everything to save that lad" the man sighed. They all knew it was the truth and none of them could stop it.

"Make me" Alfred grinned and spat up at Gilbert again happily. "So Sausage meat, where we headed?" He asked.  
>"Something Wrong Bruder?" Ludwig asked as he glared at Alfred.<p>

"Aye… I would quite agree, not that you say that… I just hope never of us gets hurt in the process.

"THAT STUPID WHORE DOESN'T CALL ME CAPTAIN!" Gilbert yelled, at the edge of slapping him again.

"As long as we don't get hurt I will stay. The captain helped me with a lot, so I can't just leave him like that. He helped all of us"

"So you're the sausage brothers, let's see how hard you can hit me, I bet it's nothing compared to Arthur's training." He smirked and spat up at Gilbert. Ludwig sighed and looked to his brother. "Maybe you need to earn his respect like all the rest?"

"Aye, I'm with you on that" He stated.

"HMpff! STOP SPITTING YOU WHORE!" He looked at his brother and pouted. "Are you saying that the crew doesn't respect me?" He grabbed his brother's collar and pulled him closer. "Say that again.

"Then I guess I'll stay as long as I don't die" he grinned and petted his sword.

"Nein Bruder, I'm just saying that you need to earn Jones' respect" He sighed as Alfred whispered and spat. " Starve me, hurt me… do anything you want and it still won't make be break. Fucking rape me and I'll still defy you" He growled.

"Und how am I supposed to earn his respect? I'm not going to rape that whore. You're the only one I will ever rape" he said with a grin as he kissed the other.

"How about treating him better Bruder?" Alfred then grinned. "You just too scared to rape me" He stated.

Gilbert slapped the American as he pulled back from the kiss. "I just don't want to fuck your loose ass" he laughed and pulled the man up by his collar. "But if it is better treatment that you want. Where should I start?"

Alfred growled and looked up to Gilbert. "I don't care, you're not Arthur or the crew, you can't treat me better, and how do you know it's loose? What would you do if I told you I haven't been fucked yet?" Alfred smirked.

"You have been fucked. Otherwise the Brit wouldn't ever go through so much trouble to get you back! They're behind us, he hopes! He won't ever find us like that!" He laughed again and threw Alfred back to the floor. Then he left and went back to his steersman to lay out the new course.

Alfred growled. "He does loves me and not just for the sex…" He mumbles showing a weak side before getting back up off the floor. Ludwig smiles at this and walked up to his brother. "Hey… Gil… He'z rather veeak vhen it comes to him and Arthur… if ve brainwash him into Arthur not loving him ve can easily crush Arthur."

"Ir iz the Brit's weak spot, nein?" Gilbert grinned and looked down at the small figure near the mast. "We can do zhat! We will brainwash him. The Brit will looze his mind! And zo will the American!" He yelled loudly and laughed.

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Go and start then, the sooner the better." He stated before sitting down. Alfred though glared and looked up.

"AYE SIR!" He yelled at his brother. He dashed down the short stairs and grabbed Alfred by his collar again. "So tell me. How much does Arthur love? Is he really coming after you? Are you really more than a sex toy?"

"Of course he's coming after me, he loves me… Of course I'm more than a sex toy…" He mumbled at the end not really sure. "He did after all say he promised he would always protect me and keep me safe."

"But are you sure he would venture over the seas for you? Risk the life of not only his own life but also the life of the crew? Are you worth that all? Would he risk that?"

"Of course he would! He promised me he would… he's on his way to kill your sorry asses right now" He growled and tried to get out of Gilbert's hold.

"nein nein nein nein! You stay right here! So Arthur really loves you? Is he willing to murder an entire crew in cold blood for just one person? Does he love that much? Will he risk that much?"

"He would… but he wouldn't want too, why? What are you going to do? Because I swear if you harm him or the crew, I will kill you!"

"We won't harm them. Arthur won't come after you. He's a good captain. He won't risk the life of his entire crew just for you. You're only one person. You're not worth it. Arthur won't come after you"

"Of course he will come after me! He loves me! He would do anything for me… I'm worth it to him…" He protested.

"Aber bist du das auch fur dem crew? What if you're not?" the captain laughed in his face. "Arthur doesn't love you! He has an entire crew to take care of. You're nothing more than a sex toy to him!"

"No I'm, not!" He stated and yelled trying not to try."I'm more than that to him! I'm his lover and we make love! We don't have sex! Sex is meaningless… with Arthur there is so much more!" He yelled back.

"It's just a fancy name for SEX!" he knelled down and cupped Alfred's face. "Tell me whore, how often did he actually say I love you? Or how often did he kiss you lovingly without expecting sex?"

"He might of not said he loved me but he kissed me all the time without expecting sex…" He mumbles and remained still in Gilbert's hand.

"But kissing also satisfies. How do you even think he loves you of he never said so? Oh I know, you just imagined his love in between the sex didn't you? He doesn't love you whore, he didn't even chase after you~"

Alfred's breathing started to speed up as a few tears ran down his face. "N-No I didn't… H-He killed the Spanish guy for me… He chased after me and saved me! He loves me!" He protested.

Gilbert slapped the American's face. "Listen to me you whore! He doesn't love you. He already hated Antonio for stealing his treasure, your loose ass was just a good excuse to kill him and his crew. It had nothing to do with you!"

Alfred sniffed and started to relax in sadness. "N-No… your wrong… oh so very wrong… h-he loves me.. He's going to come and get me…" He looked rather weak as more tears fell freely from his face.

"I'm not lad. And you know it. Arthur doesn't love you. He hates you. He only likes your loose ass. He won't come after you. He'll just leave you to die here. He won't save you again."

"H-He took my virginity! My ass isn't fucking loose!" He growled out and chocked on his tears. "H-He loves me…"

"Und was ist virginity to a pirate? God knows how many he has fucked!" he yelled in excitement. "As far as you know only you. But how about the French dude? Antonio? Romano? Who says he never fucked them? Arthur most certainly isn't a saint!"

"I knew he wasn't! Arthur told me he already had sex with Francis But vesides that all I know of was that I lost it to him… He loves me that's for sure…. right?" He whispered at the end and tried not to cry.

"FALSCH! Arthur doesn't love you! I'm sure that right now he is already making out with the Frenchman!" Gilbert knelled down again. "He doesn't love you. You will die, here on this ship, on the sea, and no one will stop us.."

"A-Arthur…" He whimpered out and left his head hang. "I-I loved you…" He whimpered out letting his tears flow freely on the floor.

Gilbert rubbed the tears away and grinned. "He abused you all this time. He made you believe in nonexistent love. That's so mean. He abused you. You were nothing to him. Only a sex toy nothing more. Only a sex toy."

"H-Help Me…" He whimpered out and at that Ludwig ordered to let him loose, he was no longer a threat and Gilbert knew that too. "Vell done Bruder" He congratulated before Alfred was put in a room and left to mull things over.

Gilbert grinned as his brother. "Danke, I had some inspiration"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N I've been feeling like… people don't really like this story I think I might just end it here… Tell me what you think of if I should do one last chapter? Smut maybe? I don't know… But yeah… please review I need to know of your views…Thank you c:

Soon months had passed one after the other. Alfred had pretty much become a part of the German crew, barely realizing that he once loved Arthur. Though he still thought about him, sometimes. When he was left alone.

Arthur on his turn had ventured over the seas in pursuit of the Prussian captain. He had kept his word to Alfred, destroying every ship who would even dare to talk to him. Pirate or not, all of them were shot until they sunk. He had quite a reputation against now, being the most terrifying captain out there in the seven seas, even though he was extremely kind to his own crew. He made sure to take good care of them as they docked everywhere where they could and they asked whether they had seen the German ship.

Alfred knew Arthur was looking for him or someone, after all. He had heard of the destruction that an English ship was having and he made many more mew enemies. The Germans happily pissed around with Arthur leaving his fake trails but it was fun for Alfred as well, after all he had lied to Alfred and he deserved everything he got. "Gilbert, he's here…" Alfred yelled from the front of the boat. "Arthur... finally you found me and not what?" He asked with a sigh.

"Ship ahead!" His crew had yelled. Arthur grinned happily. "It was about time. It seems like every ship is avoiding us lately" He walked to the front of his ship. "Are they German? Then they have a chance. Nonetheless, prepare ship for battle. I wouldn't want myself to die in my search for Alfred" he said with a devilish grin.

"It's the British Captain! Please don't fire until they do!" Alfred yelled and Gilbert smirked and did just that saying. "You heard him men, be ready to fire on their command!" He stated and let the British ship pulled up. Alfred had completely changed in appearance and altitude. He hated Arthur and was broken hearted for a good few years. There was scars littering his body from training and he wore no shirt as it was hot and his muscles had developed more since he had been with the Germans.

Arthur hadn't been doing nothing either. He had killed thousands of people in cold blood for the sake of Alfred. He was known as the best sword fighter out there. And with his swiftness he could kill you within seconds. His coat was torn and barely one part. Scars covered his face and arms. One particularly, was covering his face from top to bottom. He had grown full of hatred towards the Germans and made sure to kill them way more painful then he would kill the British or the Spanish. "Captain! It's them!" a man yelled on the side of the ship. Arthur walked over to him and glanced at the Prussian captain. "So we meet again. What is it, 3, 4 years later?" He grinned cheekily. He knew he had the upper hand, his ship and his crew were the most feared of the world. There was no battle he would lose and especially not when it might concern Alfred.

Gilbert smirked as both Alfred and Ludwig drew up close to him. "4 years I think you'll find captain" Alfred stated s he looked to Gilbert. "May I take care of him?" Alfred asked as he drew ready to draw his sword on Arthur. "No, wait my pet, I want him to see some things, you know Arthur, Your sex toy is rather lovely" He purred and looked to Alfred, petting him and kissing him on the lips to which Alfred kissed back like he had be taught to.

Arthur jumped onto the German ship and stabbed Gilbert. He grinned as he fell onto the floor bleeding. He stabbed him once more, in the heart. He knelled down next to him and put the blade on Gilbert's throat as he whispered in his ear. "Don't speak about things you don't know anything about. You shouldn't abuse people with your love". He let the blade slide over Gilbert's throat and licked it clean. Then he stood up and nodded at his own crew to prepare for battle. Then he looked at the German crew. "Is there anyone else who wants to end up like the captain?" he asked sarcastically before walking through the crew and observing them. "I don't think so. You've lost quite a lot of your people. I don't think you can risk that" he smiled at Ludwig. "So was my 'sex toy' worth all the pain? The death? Your brother? I made sure my other ships would attack the Germans as often as possible. I'm glad to see it worked" he said with a devilish grin.

Alfred drew his sword in angry and sadness and tried to launch at Arthur. Tear started to flow from his eyes as he saw what happened to the captain he once saw as a friend. "You bastard!" He yelled as he attacked, the British crew was stunned into silence as Alfred had attacked Arthur, they never thought he would betray Arthur… they were in love after all! Ludwig knelt down to his brother and hugged him tightly. He fending off his own crew and wanted to see what would happen. "Bruder… you will be missed…" He whimpered and shut Gilbert's eyes and kissed his forehead. "It was my pleasure being raised by you…"

Arthur easily dodged the attack. "You were clearly taught the German way. How sad" He shook his head and forced the handle of his sword against Alfred's wrist to let him drop his blade. He picked it up and inspected it."A sad blade to belong to a sad crew I see" He walked over to Ludwig and kicked him to the floor. He knelled down next to him and held Alfred's blade against his throat. "How did you even dare handle him like that? Alfred shouldn't be raised by you sluts. He should have been raised by someone with power and skills. You knew it would be your dead if I found you. Now let's have you pay that price." Arthur ginned and pressed the knife on Ludwig's throat. Without removing it he stood up and looked at the German crew. "You have no captain any more, as you might see. You have 2 choices now. You come with us…or you die" he spoke clearly and walked back to the edge of the ship.

"No, I am to be their captain!" Alfred yelled and stated as he tried to push Arthur off from him. "Arthur, just let go of me, I'm not your sex toy anymore! Just let me and the crew go!" He growled and picked up the knife from his boot pocked and tried to get a good aim at Arthur. "Arthur, I am not longer yours let me go or I will kill you for what you did to me" He growled warningly.

"But you're also not theirs" he spit and aimed his sword at Alfred. "And how can I let them go after what they've done to you?" he squeezed his eyes and glared hostile at Alfred. "You never were my sex toy, but you are theirs. They only abused you. They would let you die here, right on this spot. They won't protect you. You've only been here for 4 years. You're nothing compared with them and definitely not their captain. You're only weak in their eyes. They'd rather be captain themselves. Not a weakling, like you." he glared at the crew and grinned as none of them denied it.

"N-No that not true! I was your sex toy! You never said you loved me! Every time you kissed me it was only for sex! Y-You would have left me here in a few years and just given up! I'm stronger than any of them and they know that! I'm on equal playing with you Arthur!" He stated and picked up his old sword from Arthur and pointed at him. "I will probably kill you here Arthur!"He yelled as tear leaked from his eyes and blurring his vision. The crew though, those who were loyal to the Germans stayed as where the rest of the crew hopped over to the other ship.

"You really think you can be their captain? Well off course being a captain of a 5 man crew isn't hard" he grinned at Alfred. "And besides, what would be better if you stayed with the poop heads? The sluts? Whatever you call them. They don't like you. They were loyal to them" he said as he pointed his sword at the motionless bodies. "They want to bear them, and then they'll come with us. How did you even think you were a part of their crew? You're not even German? You're nothing more than their decoy"

"No!" He yelled and gripped on to his head. "They helped me… I was something more to them… They loved me… care for me… they made me feel special…" He mutters and dropped to his knees weak and in tears. "T-They m-made me believe y-You used me…" He whimpered. "C-Captain…" He whispered out.

"They didn't love you Jones. I did!" He yelled and went over to Alfred. He took the sword out of his hand and motioned his crew to take care of the remaining Germans. He put his own sword down and cupped Alfred's face. "They didn't love you Alfred. They used you to avenge Antonio's death. Why won't you realize?" Arthur asked, begging now. "Please Alfred. I love you. I always did. I was devastated when they took you"

Alfred shook Arthur's hand away and whimpered as he heard the yelling Germans in pain. "I-I don't know. w-who to believe… I-I've been used, and re-used so m-many times… I don't know…" He whimpered and cried harder.

Arthur let him go, but stayed close. "Alfred, they hurt you, they abused you, they used you. You mean nothing to them, but to me. You are my life Alfred. I risked the live of my crew and many others to get you back. I love you Alfred, I still do. I won't ever abuse you like that"

Alfred whimpered and gripped Arthur's coat and pulled him forward, clinging on to him tightly. "A-Arthur… I-I don't know… I just don't know…"He whispered and whimpered as he clung tightly, crying into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur pulled away a little and let his hand slide over Alfred's face, observing the scars formed over the years. "Look what they have done to you Alfred. They've hurt you. Left marks on you. They don't love you Alfred." He cupped Alfred's face again and pulled him close. "No matter what I did to you I would never leave such visible marks on you…"

"B-But they… are my doing…" He whimpered out and clung to Arthur as tightly as he could not caring if his was squishing Arthur. "T-They were from training…. training to kill you… I thought you'd betray me" He whimpered out.

"No! I wouldn't ever betray you. Never, I love you Alfred, please believe me" He squeezed the other just as hard to prove his love for him. "Please don't ever leave me again. We'll go to land and we'll have normal life."

"B-But Arthur… You can't have a normal life… not now…you're a well known pirate… It would be impossible… I-I'm sorry Arthur… So, so sorry for not believing in you…"He whispered and kissed Arthur passionately.

Arthur blushed lightly and kissed the other deep in return. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him as close as possible. "Don't ever leave me again" he mumbled into the kiss. After a while he pulled back and cupped his face."We will. I will get to land and you'll come with me. I don't care what other people think. I'll never leave you. Please don't leave me"

"I-I'll try and not too Arthur" He smiled and tried to stand up. "Captain Kirkland, we are ready to leave sir, we have looted all of their items, and shall we burn their ship?" A crew member asked before Alfred stick close to Arthur.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Alfred and he jumped back to his own ship. "Burn it" he said as he pulled Alfred back to his quarters. He pushed Alfred against the wall and let his hand slide over his chest. "You've grown … a lot" he smiled as he let his hand touch his scars carefully.

Alfred blushed and shivered. "T-Thanks..." He mumbles and looked to the open door. He didn't argue when Arthur's hands started to roam around his grown body. "I-I'm fully developed now… and I love the fact I'm stronger and taller then you" He smirked and petted Arthur's head.

Arthur smiled and nuzzled against Alfred's chest. "I don't think I care. I'm not weak either and I'm still more skilled in sword fighting." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him closer. He let his lips trail over the scars. "Don't ever leave me again. We'll go to land and we'll be together. I need you. Look what happened to us without the other"

Alfred chuckled and continued to pet Arthur's head. "I'm still a better haggler and writer" He stated with a proud smirk. Alfred happily let Arthur drag him down to the right height. "I want to stay at sea… please? Can we be pirate till we die?" He asked with a smirk.

Alfred chuckled and gently leaned against the wall." Well I'm here for when you want to have me, and my ass will be rather dirty with semen…" He said warningly but slightly sadly now. "And I think we can do that..." he stated before he kissed back and allowed Arthur to do as he wished.

"NO. I don't want to fuck you. Not now. I won't do that to you. I won't ask what they did to you. I will wait for you to tell me, when you feel like it. I just want to feel you. I want to know you're with me again. That you will never leave me again"

Alfred's face then dropped. He… didn't want Arthur? At that he felt slightly sad but happy at the same time. "No, I'll tell you, if you want to know" Alfred smiled brightly and tried to move over to Arthur's bed. "I have missed this…" He whispered before looking up at Arthur. He gently grabbed hold of Arthur's hands. "So, would you like to know?"

Arthur smiled a little. He let himself be guided to the bed and pushed Alfred under him. He lay down on Alfred's chest and sighed. "If you would like to tell me you can, I won't force you" He continued to let his lips trace over Alfred's bare chest and traced the scars. "You feel so rough" he remarked after a while.

"Well… I was used for sex, I fought a lot knowing that you might kill me…I was led to believe you wouldn't come after me and if it was, it was to kill me… that you didn't love me and all sorts of stuff… I really don't have problems telling you as all of the scars were from trying to get better at my sword fighting skills."

Arthur sat up on Alfred's hips and smiled at him."I wouldn't ever kill you Alfred. I wouldn't ever think about harming you. I'm sorry for you Alfred. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go" He let his fingers trace over Alfred's scars again. Then one of his hands touched his own scar, realizing he had gone through the same.

"I would of if you didn't talk sense into me…But I will harm you if I were to train with you. But that's just because you don't gain anything without pain" He mumbled out as that is what he had learned from the Germans, "Then against if you don't stop tracing over my scars I'm release rather easily…" He mumbled with a blush.

"I know that you can't gain anything without pain." He smiled sadly and now traced Alfred's scars along with his own."Alfred I'm sorry, this is my fault" he leaned over and kissed the other again, deeper than before. After a while he pulled back up and smiled at him. "Now could I clean your ass?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Alfred blushed but nodded. "You can clean my ass if you wish" He stated before kissing Arthur's forehead. "I've just noticed how white you really are…" He mumbled before getting up to go and have a wash in Arthur's bathroom.

"Really Alfred? Really?" he asked, semi serious as he followed the other to the tub. He dumped the little bit of somewhat clean water that he had left in it and waited for Alfred to get in. He smiled at him and splashed him with water. "Turn around" he commanded after a while of cleaning the other.

Alfred nodded and quickly undressed his trousers to show Arthur his slightly bruised hips and inner thighs. As he sat down, he moaned as the water finally washed away the bigger dried up semen over his dick and ass. His ass was rather covered in it but turned over when he was told.

Arthur suppressed a laugh as he watched Alfred getting used to the water. He smiled apologetic as he cleaned his member with the water. When he was turned around he splashed the water against his ass. "I'm sorry for you Alfred. I hope I can make up for it"

Alfred shivered with the movements and tried not to get hard but failed to do so after all he had became rather sensitive. "D-Don't be sorry" Alfred smiled and looked to Arthur. "There's no need too, but please, I say that you love me more often please?" He asked. "That's all I need."

Arthur nodded and continued to clean Alfred. He turned him around again to continue on his chest and chuckled softly when he saw Alfred was hard. "Can I help you with that?" he asked teasingly.

"You can… if you want too but you really don't have too after all you didn't want to fuck me… so… I can just take care of it myself!" He grinned and tried to get Arthur to back away from him. "I'm fine"

Arthur leaned over the brim and kissed Alfred on the lips. "I said I didn't want to fuck you. I just wanted to give you time. Since they abused you. But if you still feel comfortable being fucked I will beg you to let me fuck you"

"I'll be comforted that you still want me if you would be willing to make love to me" He smiled and stood up and reached out for a towel. "Then again, I wouldn't be asking you too of I didn't want you too" He smiled and winked as he started to cry himself off.

Arthur smiled and pulled the cloth out of Alfred's hands. "Let's get back to our quarters" he said smiling as he kissed Alfred again.

Alfred nodded and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking into Arthur's Quarters. "It does feel nice to be back here…"


End file.
